


Sleep of the Sword

by KelliDiane



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, OT5 Friendship, all romantic relationships are mentioned in passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelliDiane/pseuds/KelliDiane
Summary: The next morning sees Liam leaving the castle’s courtyard among cheers and a massive fanfare that only the King himself could have arranged. He bows once before the royal family, taking note of the pure anger upon the princess’ face, and mounts his horse to begin his quest.He is excited to finally have a proper quest to help him feel like he has earned his position in society. He loves that his father left him with such a title and wealth that would mean he could be barred from nowhere, but the thought of working for all of his wealth and glory was rather appealing as well. He would not fail.orLiam recites a lot of pretty poetry, Louis tries to get Liam to see what’s wrong with his love life, Harry hops along for the ride, Zayn has a fiery temper, and Niall just really like to rhyme.





	Sleep of the Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my goodness. This fic grew into something that I was not expecting. I thought I may squeeze out 5k and call it a day. Instead, I finished this bad boy Sunday night and it's a little over 25k. I cannot believe this grew to be so amazing.
> 
> I want to thank Heather (@sleepymouses on Tumblr) for the amazing artwork that inspired this piece ad I definitely cannot thank her enough for letting me have such artistic control over this story. I think we had maybe an email or two with generic requests, but all the details and such were completely up to me. As a writer, I thank you for that. She is so kind and helpful as well that even in my moments of panic and breakdowns, she was positive and excited for this story. So, thank you. It took a while, but I really hope you enjoy reading your artwork come to life as much as I enjoyed bringing it to life.
> 
> Thank you to the mods for putting this whole thing together. Cannot wait to see what next year holds.

“Come now! Let us hear a story. I wish to be entertained before I am to partake in such a wonderful bounty.” The King’s voice bellows across the lavish hall as many knights sit still in their seats.

It is Christmas Eve and the King is spoiling his men to a wonderful night of frivolity and merriment. They look around at each other, wondering who had a story that would please his Highness. Whispers and murmurs filled the hall as they all talked amongst themselves to find who would give the King his pleasure.

A young knight in the corner of the room was the only one who seemed so unconcerned. He sat next to a beautiful maiden and tried his best to claim her attention. “My lady, are you sure there is nothing I can do to win your favour? You are the one I have given my attention to since we were but small children. My father was a noble knight and loyal servant to your grandfather and father and now that he has passed, it is my place to serve him. Along with that loyalty comes a need to serve and protect you as well. Whatever you wish from me, my lady, I will happily agree.”

The maiden sighed heavily and spared a small glance at the earnest young man. “My Lord Payne, you must know that anything you desire to happen between us will not follow. I am a woman of the court and a princess of this country. I am to be married to a man in Normandy to ensure a peaceful union between our countries- the likes that have never been seen before. My father, Harold Godwinson, must repel the bastard from the south. I am the key to that victory and I must not allow swarthy tongues and fancy words to divert me from my path.”

“Please, my lady, call me by my given name. You must know my given name by now. Your father has shouted it at many occasions whether they be joyous or gloomy.”

“Liam,” she sighs again and fully turns to look at him. “You must stop this. I wish only to please my father and country. All of the men here know that I am to be married and see how they respect me and keep my wishes. You, however, do not know the meaning of betrothed if you continue to pursue me in such a foolhardy way.”

Liam grins, his eyes crinkling as he feels the happiness take over his face. “I will win your hand. I will do whatever it takes to win your love. In fact, let me entertain your father with poetry that I memorised for you. A ballad for you. No one will know that it be about you and yet, you will hear my words and think of me in a new and wonderful way.” He stands, ready to entertain his King.

“Liam, no!”

“Your Highness,” Liam’s voice rose above the chatter of the room and every eye turned to look at him. “I do not have stories of battle or historical narratives that glorify your predecessors, but I do have words that my father, god rest his soul, told me to memorise and say every day to the woman of my choosing. I have yet to find her, but perhaps you will allow me to repeat them here for the ladies of the court?”

The King frowned. This is not what he had been asking for, but no one else had offered a story for his ears. “As you wish. I implore you to choose your words carefully. These women do not need excitement outside their marriage beds. If they are affected by your words, it will be your responsibility to satisfy them.”

The men around the hall laughed loudly and a few made obscene gestures to the women scattered about, but Liam merely blushed and ducked his head. “As you command, my King.”

He chances one last glance to the princess and makes his way to the front of the room. He clears his throat and begins reciting the words he memorised for the fair maiden. “I shall make a new song before the wind blows and it freezes and rains. My lady, _ma dona_ , is trying and testing me to find out how much I love her. Well, no matter what quarrel she makes, she will not loose me from her bond. Rather I become her servant, surrender to her, so she can write my name in her contract. Now don't go thinking I must be drunk if I love my good lady; for without her I cannot live.”

There is a small sigh that fills the room as the ladies of court delight in his words. All but one.

He blushes slightly once more and looks to his King waiting for the nod to continue. When he receives it, he recites a new ballad for her. “Already rejoicing, I begin to love, for I am made better by one who is, beyond dispute-- the best a man ever saw or heard. By her joy a sick man can recover, by her wrath one well can die, a wise man turn to childishness, a fine man see his beauty change, the most courtly man become a churl, and any churl become courtly.”

There is a smattering of clapping at his words and he is ready to continue when the doors to the hall are flung open. The chilly night air fills the room and the torches along the wall are extinguished with a burst of wind. The room is plunged into near darkness as the main fireplace flickers and tries its hardest to stay alight.

“Who dare disturb my feast? Who are you?” The King shouts as the servants quickly run around trying to relight the torches.

An eerie silences falls over the room as the intruder makes their presence known. A sharp clop-clop-clop of horse hooves against stone can be heard and ragged breathing seems to fill the entire hall. The figure’s hood is pulled low, obscuring face and features. A shiver is felt throughout the room as if the new arrival were cold and death incarnate.

“I bring a word of caution and foreboding to your hall, Harold Godwinson. Before the year is through, your Kingdom will have fallen. The very hands your father sought to protect you from will reach out and kill every knight who wears your colours. Brother against brother, you will fight and die. A pretty trinket will not be enough to appease him. She will be killed by his hand and her body thrown in the streets. You must settle your differences peacefully or you will perish.”

“How very dare you,” the King stands from his throne, brows furrowed in rage. “A word of caution you say, but I believe you to be a spy- a traitor. I dare him to challenge me. Take that message back to your precious master.” He picks up his goblet and throws it towards the shadowy figure. “You tell William the Bastard that he will never set foot in my kingdom and that my daughter will see him in three months time for their wedding.”

He descends from his pedestal and grabs a sword from one of his men. With deft strokes, he brandishes the weapon. “Now, I suggest you leave this castle or suffer a fate worse than death.”

The figure bows their head and takes their leave.

The doors are quickly shut and barred. The atmosphere has shifted from joyous and delightful and a more doomed and fearful one has taken its place. It is silent for a few more moments before the princess stands gracefully and clears her throat to gain the attention of the court once more. “Perhaps Sir Liam could entertain us once more?”

\------------

A few days had passed with celebration and ceremonies commemorating the birth of Christ and the castle had fallen into a satisfied and content mood. No one knew why the King had called together all of the knights one morning, but they figured their time to depart had finally arrived.

“As you all know,” the King started once he was sure all of his loyal men had arrived, “our visitor nights ago predicted death and destruction to this kingdom. We cannot allow it to come to fruition. I have consulted with the priests and they agree that the only way to ensure our safety is to quest to the dangerous island across the sea and find the grave of Saint Patrick. I need his staff.”

“My King, the land across the sea is enchanted. No one comes back from that land unchanged. Even the purest heart turns wicked.”

The king sighs and looks out at the faces in front of him. “Which is why I am asking for one of you to retrieve the relic.”

Murmurs of unease filter through the room and some blatantly walk out of the room. No one is willing to risk eternal damnation for a bloody staff.

Liam frowns as the other men begin to argue amongst themselves. He personally would love to be chosen. He may carry the title of Sir, but he has done nothing to be worthy of it. He merely gained the formality when his father passed away. He has never felt worthy of it. How could these men just walk away from their king? How could they deny the rightful heir to the throne anything?

“What is this disloyalty?” Liam’s voice carried through the room before he even noticed he had spoken. The room became quiet as everyone turned to look at him. “Your King has requested your help and your first thought and instinct is to turn away from him? Where is the noble aspirations of our kind? We are knights. This what we are called to do. We are meant to protect this kingdom and to listen to our King.”

He walks forward towards the throne, kneeling before the King when he gets close. “I am your humble servant, Your Majesty. Here I am, send me.”

The King looks at the boy, sizing him up. Liam was the youngest knight he had at only seventeen years of age. His youth would make him more susceptible to the enchantment across the sea, but it would also help him in battle. It was a great risk, but no other had put forth their name. “Sir Payne, for accepting the responsibility of such a heavy task, I grant you whatever reward you wish upon your return. I will ensure you are equipped with the best weaponry and protection I can offer.”

“All I ask for is my Lord’s blessing for his daughter’s hand upon my return.” Liam says unabashed.

The room grew silent once more.

“If you return with Saint Patrick’s staff, you will have it.”

\------------

“Liam, you cannot go.” The princess huffs as she throws open the doors to the chambers Liam had been given until his departure in two days time. “The land across the sea is twisted and will twist your soul and spirit until it is unrecognisable before God himself. And you cannot have my hand. I am betrothed to the bastard in France.”

Liam rolls his eyes as he shuts the doors behind her. “Are you quite finished? I do not answer to you, my Lady. My King has asked this of me and I will see it through till the end.”

She fixes him with a defiant glare. “You can let the pretense of loyalty go. As soon as I heard what your reward was to be I knew that there was no motivation of loyalty behind it.”

“Sophia,” Liam sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose between his thumb and fingers. He knew the second he said her given name she would soften and he could practically feel her gaze melting into a softer one. “It is true that my service was not spurred on by loyalty to your father, but is not my loyalty to you an even greater cause? I do not wish to see you taken away to France. You heard the words of that creature; he will kill you. I cannot allow that to happen. You may not love me, but I do love you.”

She swallowed the lump in her throat at his words. “If you truly loved me, you would not be forcing me to marry you against my wishes. You are not what is best for this Kingdom. An alliance, whether it be with France or a different Kingdom, would be more beneficial for all. Having my father bestow his blessing on our marriage is the most selfish thing you could have done.

“If you return here and fulfill my father’s wishes and we marry, I will make your life so hard. Our marriage bed will be as cold as the river in winter. I will never willingly give myself to you, and that is what you desire. If you do not return… Well, perhaps that is for the best.” Sophia stands and crosses to his window. She can see the stables from here and watches one of the stable boys prepare a horse for a long journey.

Liam rolls his eyes, but continues to gather his belongings like he was doing before she interrupted him. “I have to do this. I leave in the morning and nothing will change that. Now, you could be pleasant and happy for me like everyone else or continue to be bitter about the situation.”

Sophia just stares at him in disbelief. “I guess I will see you when you return. Until then, please respect me enough to grant my wish of staying far, far away from you.” She leaves the room, slamming the door behind her and leaving a coldness in her wake.

Shrugging his shoulders, Liam shakes his head in disbelief. “She should be happy I am saving her from an arranged marriage.”

\------------

The next morning sees Liam leaving the castle’s courtyard among cheers and a massive fanfare that only the King himself could have arranged. He bows once before the royal family, taking note of the pure anger upon the princess’ face, and mounts his horse to begin his quest.

He is excited to finally have a proper quest to help him feel like he has earned his position in society. He loves that his father left him with such a title and wealth that would mean he could be barred from nowhere, but the thought of working for all of his wealth and glory was rather appealing as well. He would not fail.

He heads off along the path that should take him to Viriconium, then on to Deva, and finally on to Segontium where he could cross the channel. He was not sure how he really expected to find the staff, but he was sure that he could perhaps find one soul there who would not try to kill him the moment he encountered them. The way is rough and the old roads have long since fallen into disarray, but Liam traipses on. He knows that no time can be wasted if he is to return before the foretold invasion.

The journey to Viriconium takes him a fortnight and his supplies are wearing thin by the time he reached the small village. As he expected, they are wary of his presence and immediately start to bring documentation that their taxes had been paid for the year. He did his best to assure them that he had no intentions of taking their taxes, but the colours of the King that his horse was dressed in did nothing to help his words.

“Please, I am on an important quest for His Majesty. All I ask for is food and drink and a place to rest my horse.” Liam pleads his case before the village elder who agrees to take him in for as long as is needed.

“I ask that you help us however. There is a rogue who often steals into our village under the cover of darkness and takes our crops and cattle. We have tried setting up a watch, but this man is a skilled archer and we have no weapons of our own. We merely farm the land. Please, Sir Payne, help rid us of this menace.” The elder struck up a deal with Liam and everyone in the village seemed much happier with his presence.

\------------

Sitting on a rickety bench next to the fields, Liam tries to keep himself warm. He had been supplied with plenty of food and mead to keep him awake and warm, but he was worried the mead would affect his mind to the point of being useless. He tugged his cloak tighter around his shoulders and peers out over the crops. The moon is shining brightly tonight and there was not a cloud in the sky. It was actually a rather nice night despite the plummeting temperatures. He hummed quietly to keep himself awake.

It was when the moon was at its highest point that he saw it- movement by the cows.

Picking up his sword, he moved wordlessly towards the small and lithe figure. He made sure to watch his steps to keep from stepping on anything that would give away his position. Making it to where he had last seen the the shadow, he was confused when he saw no one but the cow. “What?”

“Looking for me?”

Liam quickly turned to look up towards the trees that lined the pasture. The hooded figure sat on a tree branch, arrow pointing directly at Liam’s heart.

“I am quite accurate with this thing. I would not try me if I were you. Besides, the armour you are wearing is pretty shit. Looks like it has been through hell and back. Makes you look tough, but that weakens the actual structure. One knick in the right place and you are looking at death.”

The voice is soft, but sure. Liam cannot quite place the accent so he knows the rogue is not from Londinium or any of the surrounding countryside. It is a rough sort of speak and more guttural, probably from the North- maybe from above the Wall. He lifts his hands in a sort of surrender. “Alright… Maybe we can talk this out. You obviously need these cattle and crops since you are not killing the animals for sport. Let us discuss a deal of sorts.”

The rogue laughs and jumps to the ground, scaring off cattle. “Based on your appearance and need to appease, I am assuming you are a knight of some sort. You are all the same. You all think you are so witty and charming. Please. Where am I from, we know the true colours of knights. Knights force us to fight for causes that we have no desire to support and good people lose their lives for a king no one thinks belongs on the throne.”

Liam’s arms slowly fall to his side as the man keeps his bow pointed at the ground. “Where exactly was this? I have been educated on most battles. Perhaps I could help educate you on the necessity of-”

“Necessity? Please, tell me why it was necessary for my father and most of the men of our village to die for a cause that they did not support. I swear,” he lifts his bow, aiming right for Liam’s heart, “tell me the reason I watched my father hang for his role in a war that he wanted no part of.”

Calculating his next move carefully, Liam looks over the man and takes in his small stature and figure. Most likely from a farming village, low on crops and cattle, never enough food for anyone, population probably growing too quickly to be able to survive. This rogue was stealing from one poor village to feed his own. “What is your name? I should at least know the name of the man who is to kill me.”

“Louis Tomlinson.” He lowers his bow again, “and I’m not going to kill you. I’ve never killed anyone. I just threaten a lot.”

“So your village? I am assuming it is not doing very well if you try to rob other downtrodden places such as Viriconium. Tell me about it?” Liam wonders just how far north the boy had come from.

Louis nods and places his arrow back in the quiver on his back. “My village is called Cair Daun. We have been there for as long as anyone can remember, but the king suddenly wanted to rediscover us. Our village was on the brink of annihilation because all he wanted was more land and he had to turn the northerns back. Us villagers were caught in the crossfire. Now, our land is not yielding enough crops and all of our cattle must be sold to ensure survival. I am only taking what we need to survive.”

Liam can hear the defiance in the voice and knows that having Louis as an ally is better than having him as an enemy. “If all you want is to help your village, I have a proposition for you. Come with me to the land across the sea to retrieve the staff of Saint Patrick and I will personally see to it that your village is taken care of.”

“You sure you want my help? I just admitted that I have never killed anyone. I would not be much help in the slaying department.” Louis is skeptical. Sure he has been able to protect his village and his skills as an archer have drastically improved from when his father first taught him, but he is nowhere near the level of knight. “I have really only killed animals that I have needed to survive.”

“You will be perfect. I have been in much need of a hunter. You can be my squire.” Liam smiles brightly into the night.

Thinking it over, Louis eventually nods slowly. “Alright. That seems doable. But I am not carrying your equipment or anything. You take up your own and I will take care for mine.” He realises that a typical squire would wait on their hand and foot, but he will not be degrade by this man he just met, no matter how much safety and protection he promises.

Liam frowns, ready to protest, when the sound of footsteps fall heavy behind him. “You caught him! My lord, this is wonderful! We shall bring the full force of the law down upon him in the morning.”

“Actually, sir,” Liam says to the village elder who is directing two men to grab Louis by the arms, “he is now under my protection. He has agreed to servitude in payment for my sparing his life. He is not to be harmed in any way.”

“But he raided our lands! He must face the punishment. That is only fair!”

Liam stands to his full height, trying to seem intimidating. “If you had been able to capture him yourself I would agree with you, but since you asked for my help and I am the successful one at the task I will decide his fate and his fate rests along a different path. Now, I suggest we all head back into the village and rest because my squire and I will be leaving at the first light of the sun. I expect three bags of food to be prepared for us and a horse for my compatriot.”

The small cluster of men grumble, but start to head back to their homes. The village elder sneers a bit, but knows that he is no match for a knight and rogue. “As you request, my lord.”

Louis draws his cloak tighter around him and clears his throat awkwardly. “Thank you for that. I do not need a horse if it is too much trouble.”

“Nonsense,” Liam says and waves his hand a bit as if clearing off Louis’ absurd statement. “I will be on my horse and I expect you to keep up with me. A horse is needed.”

“With all do respect, I prefer to keep to higher ground. I am rather good at scaling trees and moving quickly between them. I can provide protection from above if you need it. I rather like-”

“Louis, you will keep yourself close to the ground. Having you in the trees will only rouse suspicion once we get closer to other villages.” Liam clamps a hand to the rogue’s shoulder and begins to steer him in the direction of their room for the night. “Besides, if you are in the trees, however will I get to know you?”

\------------

They set out for Deva as the sky is turning a light grey. The people of Viriconium seem to be glad that they are departing as the raids on their village will now cease. They each are bundled heavily in their cloaks and the horses are laden with bags of food and provisions they will need to make it to Deva. It is about a seven day ride to the next village and Liam knows he has wasted too much time already.

The journey is more quiet than Liam would like. He thought that having a companion would make the hours pass quicker, but Louis makes next to no noise and Liam often checks to ensure that he is still riding beside him since the boy is so quiet. 

When they break at a brook for a rest, Liam decides the silence had gone on for far too long. “Louis, tell me about your village and your life there. Surely it is not all as bad as you say.”

“Well,” Louis thinks about what to say about his mundane life that might interest a knight. “Like I told you last night, most of the men are gone- either taken to fight a war they did not agree with or murdered for opposing said war. I was only ten when the men were rounded up so I was not taken. That was ten years ago. I am now one of the oldest men in the village. We were worried that our village would eventually die out so all of the men are basically married to multiple ladies. It is weird. We consider ourselves to be of Christian morals, but being married to more than one woman is considered wrong in the church’s eyes. I myself have two wives and am betrothed to a third.”

He shrugs and dismounts, tying his horse to a tree near the brook where she could eat and drink to regain her strength. “I have one son. He was born a fortnight ago. He was quite healthy and my wife recovered miraculously well. She was back to working the fields within a week of giving birth to him.”

Liam frowns. “Should she not be taking care of your son? Surely you are not the one taking care of him? That is the mother’s work.”

“No, no, no. My mother is quite gifted with herbs and medicinal healing, especially when it comes to little ones. She watches over all the newborn children in our village with the help of a few other women her age. Their love for the babes allows the young women to heal and return to the fields as soon as possible. She herself gave birth to me and all of my siblings. She has survived five births and two of those consisted of multiple children.” Louis speaks so highly of his mother. He feels a surge of respect and love for the woman. “She is actually teaching one of my sisters her healing arts.”

“She sounds like an amazing woman.” Liam could not imagine being raised by someone other than his mother. She was such a kind hearted woman and Liam would be forever grateful for her wisdom and guidance before he had started training for his life as a knight of the King. “What about your wives and betrothed? Surely they must not be happy about having to share their husband.”

Louis scrunches his nose in confusion. “When you have grown up knowing no differently, things like this seem normal. My eldest wife does remember the time before the sharing of husbands and at times complains that I am not able to be by her side every night, but I must remind her that it is the sacrifice we must all make.”

Liam nibbles on a chunk of bread and tosses a bit to Louis. He reaches into the food bag, grabbing two apples as well. “Are they at least pretty?”

“Extremely. Briana, my eldest wife and mother to my son, is fair-haired and fair-skinned. Her father used to be the village elder before he was taken. When I came of age, everyone in the village thought it would the perfect union since I am to be village elder someday. She is not used to toiling in the fields day in and day out though. She is often bitter about her lot in life, but she is a good wife and satisfactory in the bed chambers.” Louis is not sure what else to really say about the woman. He had not wanted the union when it had been suggested to him, but he had eventually agreed to it since it had been the right move for the village. Plus, his son is beautiful and Louis already loves him more than anything in this world and he could never thank Briana enough for giving him his greatest creation.

“And the others?”

“My other wife is named Danielle. She is more reserved and for that I am grateful. She knows of no other time other than sharing husbands. She still expresses a longing for being the only one I am attached too, but it is more of a fantasy for her. She does not comprehend that eventually we will not have a need for multiple marriages. She is dark haired and quite tan since most of her childhood was spent out in the fields. She cares for the horses of the village mainly. She has a way with them that I have never seen before. It is as if she knows what they need before they do. She is like this with all animals though. Her heart knows no limits on kindness and love either. She insisted I stay by Briana’s side once it was apparent that Briana was with child. She helped Briana every day with simple things and I could not believe how joyful she was for me and Bri. I hope to God that I am able to have a child with her. She deserves so much more than what our tiny village can give her.”

Louis quickly finishes eating and stretches out on a boulder by the brook’s edge. Danielle had been another match by the village elders for him. Her body, while lithe and appealing to the eye, was strong and able to ward off most ailments she ended up with. Even his own mother had marvelled at how quickly she recovered from a raging fever the winter before. This marriage was purely about procreation and everyone knew it- including the two entering into the matrimony. They had both been quite shy with each other knowing that they were expected to create healthy and strong males.

He will not forget how Danielle had told him that she had never even thought about a man in that way before her wedding night. She had been so innocent and interested in everything he did to her. He had wanted her to enjoy the experience and he made sure to take care of her needs that night and every time after. Now, Danielle is more vocal about what she prefers, but she is still quite shy when it comes to matters of the flesh. She will not need to worry about it though for a while if the subtle changes to her body before he left were anything to go by though. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he would be welcoming another child into the world by the end of the year.

Liam stretches out as well as he listens to Louis’ story. He could not imagine having a marriage with two woman. Especially with them being as different as Briana and Danielle sound. “It sounds like too much to keep straight. And you are taking on a third wife? How will that even work?”

“Well, most men in our village are content with two wives, and I really did not think I would want a third, but…” Louis cannot help the smile that breaks out across his face as he thinks of his betrothed. “I picked her. No one told me it would be a good match or if it would be a good move politically. I just saw her and fell in love. I approached her and when she spoke I fell even further. I proper courted her and everything. We can talk for hours and I never tire of her. She is my final wife because no one after her will ever compare. She is innocent and witty. She is too smart for her own good and she loves my family. I cannot think of anyone I would want to spend forever with after her.”

“Is she really this amazing?”

“She is so much more, Liam. She is my light in the dark. She is the one who guides my path when I am lost in the forest. I live for her; I long for her. Nothing compares to being with her. If I had any touch of creativity I would write poems of her beauty. I want everyone to know that I have found God’s most perfect creature and I intend on cherishing her for years to come.” Louis rolls over to face Liam. “She is a goddess and I am nothing more than a blessed parishioner. My sacred Eleanor.”

Liam can feel the pure love and longing rolling off his new friend and he frowns. The feeling is one he thinks he should be able to identify with. He also has found his light in the dark. Is not this whole quest for the sole purpose of winning the hand of Princess Sophia? He should be able to empathise with his new friend. Instead, his love feels inadequate next to the pure thoughts of this unattainable love.

“What about you?” Louis’ voice brings him from his thoughts. “Obviously, I do not expect someone of your status to have more than one wife, but perhaps more than one lover. The title of wife is not always bestowed upon the woman who has captured our hearts so violently.”

“I…” Liam does not even want to talk about his love for Sophia after such an enthusiastic display from his new friend. “I have a betrothed. Well, I will. Once I complete this task for the King I will have the hand of the princess. I love her dearly, but I do not think that love is reciprocated. She begged me not to go on this quest because she wishes to wed William the Bastard to save the country instead. When I asked her if she had any inclinations towards me she said that we will always be friends.”

A silence stretches between them and Liam wonders if he has said too much. He clears his throat and quickly gets to his feet. “I think we should continue on. The horses have eaten and have drank. We must not delay any longer.”

True to his word, the pair continues their trek down the overgrown path towards Deva.

\------------

They make camp for the night long after the sun has disappeared beyond the horizon. Liam had managed to start a fire to keep them warm and Louis managed to catch a few rabbits to supplement their bread and fruit dinner. Once they had eaten and settled in for the night, a quiet fell over the two.

“Liam?”

“Yes?”

“I’m assuming that since you are a knight that you know many stories. You should tell some.”

Liam smiles softly at the turn of events. “I do not know many, but I know more poetry than anything else. My father raised me to learn the greats so I would be able to charm my way into a fair lady’s heart. Quite funny considering all it has done has won me her father and scorned her against me.” He chuckles before wracking his brain for a poem.

“I neither die, nor live, nor get well. I do not feel my suffering, and yet it is great suffering, because I cannot tell the future of her love- whether I shall have it, or when, or in her is all the pity which can raise me up or make me fall. I am pleased when she maddens me; when she makes me stand with open mouth staring. I am pleased when she laughs at me, or makes a fool of me to my face, or my back; for after this bad the good will come very quickly, if such is her pleasure.”

Louis frowns and looks over at his new friend. “That is shit. You sound like you are following her around pestering her more than loving her. If she says these hateful things to you, how can you ever see that as love? I would be more concerned for her safety than her acceptance of your love.”

“No, I am telling her that no matter what I will always love her and eventually she will love me too.” Liam shrugs. He knows the poetry by heart and he figures that since someone wrote it down, that must be how love works. “It is true. My betrothed and I have been close for as long as I can remember and I love her now. She does not see me in that light quite yet, but eventually she will and when she does I will be there waiting.”

“Still sounds a bit… I do not know. If you truly love her, why would you not respect her wishes to be no more than close with her?”

Liam huffs. “You do not understand. You have more women than you know what to do with so you do not understand the dilemma of having to find your love.”

Frowning harder, Louis starts to think of a response, but he knows anything he says will be said in anger. He instead tries to move along with the whole night. “Perhaps another story?”

“You do not appreciate any of my stories. All that I learned, I learned from my father. I am questing to create my own stories to eventually share with my own son.” Liam can hear the terse tone of his voice and tries to calm himself after the rude words he had spouted in anger. “You will of course be in this one and if you realise that questing is more fitting for you, perhaps you will be in many more. After all, a knight is always in need a squire to help him along.”

\------------

Their journey to Deva continues along the same routine. They stop for lunch and eat bread and fruit and then stop to make camp and usually are able to add a little bit of meat to their portions. The five day ride passes much quicker to Liam now that he has company.

The town is much quieter than the last one. Everyone is welcoming and offers shelter for them and the horses before Liam even has to ask. It is a bit weird, but he is not going to reject any sort of hospitality. “Thank you. All we require is room for ourselves and care for our horses. When we depart in the morning, we will require food to ensure we can make it to the next village.”

“Of course. We will have to confer with the leader of our village, but he is most kind.” A lady replies as she takes the reigns of Liam’s horse and tries to calm the animal. “He actually will want to meet you. Do you happen to know any magic?”

Louis frowns. That is not a question that is asked in good company. “Why would we? He is a knight and I am just a villager such as yourself. I am surprised that you ask such bold questions to us.”

She must realise the offence she causes. “Oh, no!” Her eyes widen as her voice gets slightly higher in pitch. “The village leader… Well, he was cursed a long time ago. He asks all visitors if they are magic users in hopes that someone can reverse his misfortune.”

Before either of them can say a word, another woman joins them. “La Grenouille will see you now. He is quite anxious to meet you as well.”

The two men give each other a confused look. The name was extremely like a Gaul and considering their current relationship with Gaul, it put the two men on edge. Liam’s fingers twitched on the hilt on his sword as the door to small cottage opened before them. He stopped short at the sight before him, stumbling forward when Louis runs into his back.

“My lord, may I present La Grenouille.”

Liam blinks. “It is a frog.”

The animal laughs- LAUGHS- at Liam’s words. “For now, yes. I have been this way for ten years.” The frog seems to sit up straighter and waves off the women in the tent who seemed to be his attendants. Once they are alone, he continues to talk. “Are either of you magic users?”

Louis shakes his head, eyes never leaving the talking frog before him. “Unfortunately, we are not. Have… Have you attempted to find the person who cursed you? Maybe they can take back the curse?”

“She was burned at the stake days after placing this curse. The judge did not think to even have her reverse her curse before cleansing this world of her.” The animal shrugs in his own sort of way. “Enough about that though. I welcome you to Deva and offer you anything you might need upon your stay here. And please, refer to me by my name, Harry, not my title. These people have seemed to put me on some sort of pedestal. I have told them repeatedly to let me simply live normally- well as normally as I can- but I guess being the only one who has read any works and seems to have some sort of knowledge puts me in a position of elder.”

“Well, Harry, we appreciate the hospitality. We will only be here for the night. We must continue on once daylight appears though. The land across the sea is waiting and the journey is perilous.” Liam keeps his voice low. He does not want anyone to know of their intent. This village seems off to him and he does not wish to linger long. He knows Louis can sense it as well if the tenseness in his companion’s body is anything to go by.

Harry however looks enchanted and excited. “The land across the sea? The land of the fair folk? I have always wondered… Will you take me with you?”

Louis is the one to quickly turn down the idea. “I do not think that would be wise. If you are truly as respected and leaned upon as you say, surely your village will need you as winter takes its hold soon. They will need guidance in the cold months.”

“Actually,” Harry seems a bit uncomfortable as he continues to talk about his village. “We do not have winter here. Yes, we have and festivals and celebrations, but the cold has yet to touch our lands in… Years. We believe that the witch who cursed me actually bewitched our land as well. Since her arrival many years ago, we have yet to endure a winter in the sense that most of England seems to endure. As well, I have already laid the plans for the next year and have given specific instructions to the officials and farmers as to when they need to begins planting and harvest. I would be extremely grateful to accompany you. The land of the fair folk is known to be one of magic.”

Liam shifts from foot to foot as he tries to thinks of another reason as to why Harry would be unable to accompany them. “Well, you see-”

Harry cuts him off, his voice pleading as he talks to the men. “Please. I wish to be able to walk again, hold things in my hands, be a normal man again.”

Sighing the two look at each other and seem to have a quick debate with their eyes alone. Liam is, at first, confused. When did he and Louis become close enough to convey thoughts from merely a glance? But then, as Louis wins the debate, he is grateful they did not have to have the conversation in front of Harry out loud. “Very well. You can accompany us across the sea. But we are on a quest of our own and we cannot delay retrieving the staff of Saint Patrick. We will take you the land of the fair folk and hope that we can remedy your problem along the way.”

“Thank you,” Harry smiles- well, a frog’s version of a smile- and quickly calls his attendants back in.

The rest of the night passes quickly, a blur of dancing around the firelight and mead for the men. The village takes their presence as a gift from above and a reason to celebrate rather than the omen it truly is.

\------------

They depart the next morning, bags full of food for the seven day ride they must now endure towards Segontium. Harry talks from his perch on the head of Louis’ horse about his village and their welcoming nature.

“You see, we have never had cause to fight or be wary in Deva. We are never visited by any sort of royal officials so taxes have never been taken; we have not yet experienced a winter that has taken more than the elders who have lived their full life. We have never lost a woman to childbirth either. I thought it rather odd, but we assumed that the witch we had burned either put a protection charm over our village to lower her chances of being discovered or that when she was burned at the stake and her ashes buried along the river that Mother Earth was rewarding us for leaching the poison from her lands. It is quite fascinating to read all of the accounts of things past in our tiny village. Once I was turned into this form, I spent most of my time inside of the records hall. Granted, we call it a hall, but it is no more than a one room hovel that is in complete disarray.”

Louis, who still could not get over the fact that a frog was talking to him, seemed fascinated by the concept of an untouched village. He suddenly had a thought though. “You said you have been a frog for ten years. How old are you exactly?”

“I am in my sixteenth year of age. Most people when they meet me assume I am older, probably because it is very hard to guess the age of a frog. I also blame my intelligence. Like I said, once I was turned into this animal I spent all of my time in the records hall. I read everything I could and even dictated the last few years of our villages history to the scribe. Trust me, it is a boring life to live.”

“She cursed you when you were six?” Liam is outraged. Who would curse a six year old boy? “You were merely a child. You could not have deserved the punishment she bore upon you.”

Harry croaked and sheepishly laughed. “I was tormenting her cat. She had caught me once before, but my mother found me before the witch could have her wicked revenge. Being six I thought it was quite funny to pick up her cat and throw him into the river beyond her hut. She caught me again and before I could run, she cursed me. She cackled at my hopping and asked me if I liked being tortured. She watched as her cat chased me around her garden for hours. Finally I was able to get away and to my home. It took a while for my mother to come to terms with what had happened.”

Louis could not help but laugh at the poor child’s misfortune. “Learned your lesson after that then, aye?”

“Quite. The cat stayed in the village after his owner was burned. Constantly had to be on the look out for his black paws. Would not surprise me if he had been a cursed soul as well. He never spoke though, just hissed at anyone he deemed unfriendly.”

\------------

The stories continued as the days began to pass quickly. They camped along the bottom of a mountain on the fourth night and Louis seemed on edge. “There were scorch marks along the forest floor. Saw them while I was hunting for the meat.”

Liam shrugs as he cooks the chunks of rabbit into a stew of sorts. “Probably just nomads whose fire got out of control. No need to worry I am sure.”

“These were not from an ordinary fire, mate. These were huge. Had to be caused by something big.” Louis jumped at the sound of a small twig being snapped.

“These are the Cambria Mountains,” Harry said as if that should clear everything up. “These marks fit right in with the legends.”

Louis looks at the small frog with uncertainty in his eyes. “Legends? What legends?”

“The one of a dragon living in these mountains.” Liam rolls his eyes. “Honestly, there is no need to worry. I am sure that as Harry said, it is merely a legend. No one has seen dragons this far north since the days of King Arthur. They were either all killed then or went to the south of the Cambria mountains. That is why Celtic people of these lands worship a red dragon. They are sure that they will be protected from us Britons by the red dragon. They live in a fantasy.”

“But the scorch marks-”

“Are nothing more than the remnants of nomads. Honestly, Louis, do you really think dragons are real?” Liam’s argument wavers as a roar can be heard from above them at the mountain’s peak.

Louis looks over at Liam, terror written all over his face. “After a noise like that? Yes. Yes, dragons are very real.”

They agree to eat quickly and douse the fire before taking turns during the night as a watch.

\------------

Liam sits up, eyes scanning the forest. He feels like they are being watched, but he cannot make anyone out in the darkness. Louis’ watch had been uneventful and finally the Cair Daun boy was able to fall into sleep for a few hours before they continued on. Liam had elected to take the hours that faded into daylight.

He hears another sound, like the branches of the trees being snapped. He looks to Louis, who had not stirred, and to Harry who slept comfortably in Louis’ rucksack. He must be imagining things. All this talk of dragons must have put his mind into an uneasy state. “Stupid,” he whispered to himself, “there’s no such things as dragons.”

As soon as he completed the thought another roar ripped through the landscape, much louder and closer than it had been before. The horses reared up in fright and whinnied loudly. Louis and Harry both jolted awake at the noise. “Liam… We should abandon the campsite.”

Suddenly a burst of hot light consumed the trees to their right. Fire from nowhere seemed to swallow them whole and Louis was on his feet in an instant, grabbing what he could and hurrying towards the horses. “Liam!”

Taking up his sword and shield, Liam looks frantically around for the source. He is terrified. He has never encountered an enemy able to start fire so quickly. He does not know what kind of magic these Welsh bastards are using, but he knows that-

His eyes widen in terror as he sees the source of the fire.

A pair of gleaming golden eyes stare down at him from the face of a dragon.

He is frozen for a moment, but quickly comes back to himself as the winged beast swipes a talon bearing claw towards him. He jumps back, just out of the beast’s reach and looks over his shoulder to Louis. “Go! I will draw him off!”

His momentary slip of focus costs him and he is quickly in the grasp of the beast. He struggles greatly, squirming and trying to free himself, but the grip around him tightens. His arms are free however and still clasp his sword and shield tightly. With nothing left to lose, he plunges his sword into the claw of the dragon.

Roaring in pain, the fingers of the beast fly open and Liam rips his sword free and falls back to the ground. He scrambles to his feet and defiantly faces the creature long thought to be dead. “Come at me you foul beast!”

The dragon rears back, chest glowing. Liam has only seconds to prepare as fire races towards him. He stands his ground, shield thrown in front of him and sending the fire around him. The metal of his armor begins to heat up and he is quickly sweating inside of it.

A surprised and wounded sound comes from the beast and the fire is quickly gone. Liam peeks above his shield to see Louis atop one of the horses firing his arrows rapidly. They bounce off the scaley hide, but one hits true into the other front claw of the dragon.

“You must only make it a bit longer! Dragons cannot see in sunlight! They are only able to see in the darkness!” Harry’s voice rings in Liam’s ear over all of the crackling of the burning wood. He looks to the heavens and sees how the sky has turned a pale grey.

Day break is upon them.

They battle for what seems like hours, but the quickly lightening sky marks their time as short. Finally, the dragon roars once more and huddles under a cluster of trees, grabbing at his head in an almost human like manner.

“What the bloody-”

The dragon stumbles and shrinks before their eyes. They watch in confusion as the scales seem to disappear and a new form takes shape.

There, standing in the place of the dragon, is a human boy.

\------------

“Thank you.” The boy is soft spoken and grateful when Louis drapes Liam’s cloak around his naked body.

They had quickly moved camp to be away from the still burning trees, but brought the boy with them to try and piece everything together. They give him a cup of mead to try and warm him from the brisk winter mountain air. It is quiet as they try to think of what to say.

“So… You are a dragon?” Louis, ever the tactful one, decides to blurt out.

The boy nods slightly. “Sort of. I am very much human, but at night… Not so much.” He sips lightly from his cup, a bit shocked that they had not killed him on the spot. “I am sorry for burning down your campsite. I do not like visitors at my mountain though. Understandable considering they are always trying to kill me.”

Harry looks at the humans and can read from their faces that they have no clue how to move forward. “Are you cursed as well?”

“No. I just… Am a dragon. I was not always like this though. I used to be fully human. I was killed by a dragon about… Well, a very long time ago. I am assuming Cunobeline is no longer king of this land. He was my father.” The boy draws the cloak tighter around his frame and shudders at a particularly strong wind.

“So,” Louis furrows his brow, “you are a Prince then?”

“A forgotten Prince.”

Harry’s eyes widen as he recalls the excerpt from one of the records back in Deva. “Oh! You are Prince Zayn. You stopped in my village of Deva centuries ago for supplies before making your ascent into the mountains to kill the red dragon.”

The boy looks perplexed before nodding. “Yes. After I failed to return, I assume everyone thought me dead- as they rightfully should. What happened to me though is a fate far worse than death.The dragon… For lack of what to really call it, we will just agree to say he devoured me. I did not die so he could not have eaten me, but I lived inside him for what felt like eternity. It was the strangest thing I have ever felt.

“Then I felt him slowly beginning to die. I did not think dragons could die unless killed by a sword or by their own kind. My body inside him was shifting. I could feel a change inside me, but I could not say what was happening to me. I thought that finally death was coming. Instead, I had been trapped inside the beast and he was slowly changing me. The next sight to grace my eyes beside the darkness inside of him was him staring down at me. It seems as though his body had trapped me and decided to encase me an egg. In a way, he hatched me. I had all my memories from before, but now I also had his. This is how he had come to be as well. The first night after I had broken free from the egg, I transformed into the foul creature you saw last night. I killed him and became the red dragon. I thought that maybe I could return to my home and become a weapon to use in battle, but something called me back to the mountains every night. I am the protector of the Celtic people here. I cannot return to my home no matter how hard I try.”

Louis looks to Liam. “So much for dragons being a thing of legends, aye?”

“If you are the red dragon, why were your scales a blue like colour then?” Liam questions. He is not an expert of dragons or dragon lore, but he figured a red dragon would at least match its descriptor.

Zayn cracks a small smile. “We are in a time of peace right now. There is no need for fire from the mountains. When the time comes and fire is needed, my scales will turn red.”

“Can you go west? Can you go to the land of the fair folk? They too are Celtic people. Surely your protection can be there as well.” Harry says, an idea forming in his mind.

“I have gone north to the land of Alba, but I have never attempted to go west.” Zayn looks to the crest of the mountain. “Are you trying to cross the mountain then?”

Liam nods. “We need to get to the land of the fair folk. We still have another two days ride and then we must buy passage across the water.”

“What if…” Louis looks to Liam, “what if Zayn were to come with us? He could travel with us by day and fly by night if he wants. If we travel to the coast by day, he could get us across the water in a night’s time.” He looks to Zayn, a small smile on his face. “Are you able to recognise people in your dragon form?”

He nods quickly, wanting to assure them he meant no harm. “Yes, of course. I just assume everyone is trying to kill me. If I know you are on my side, I will not attack you in dragon form.”

Louis looks to Liam with a smile. “I think we might just make it through this whole ordeal a bit faster.”

\------------

They make camp the next night about half a day’s journey from the coast. They had agreed to let Zayn travel with them and so far he seemed alright. They had trekked the mountain to Zayn’s cave and allowed him to grab his clothing and sword. It seemed a bit strange that Zayn had kept the sword he had used to once try and kill the dragon before him, but he explained that he felt more human during the day if he hunted like a man.

Now that the sun had set, Louis kept Zayn’s clothes in his rucksack and Harry appreciated the added warmth in his bed. Liam still could not believe the rag-tag group of companions he now found himself acquainted with. He almost would not believe it if Zayn- majestic in his blue scales and sharp claws- were not sitting next to them, tailed curled around their small campsite in protection.

“Tomorrow we make it to the coast. Hopefully it will be deserted by nightfall. We cannot afford to have anyone see a dragon flying overhead. Honestly, I would almost prefer to travel by boat, but I do not think that would be best at night for Zayn.” Liam warmed his hands by the fire as he talked over the plan with Louis.

Louis shrugged as he strung a new string for his bow. “I think we will be fine. Besides, even if someone sees him, what are they going to do? The knights do not come out this way. All there will be are villagers and they will not have the heart to take on a dragon. You worry too much.”

“I worry just the right amount. If a dragon is spotted, the knights will descend upon this place quickly in search of him.” Liam rolls his eyes at Louis’ complete lack of understanding of how the knights of the land operated. “The King will not allow-”

“The King will not even hear of this. We are in the land of the Celts. Dragons are their business. They will not trouble the King of another land to save them from something that they trust. You forget, Liam, that your King has no power this far away from his throne.” Louis did not intend to sound so harsh, but after watching his village be ravaged by the knights of the King, he would not allow such a thing to happen to another’s home.

Liam takes a deep breath. He must remind himself that there are those who do not appreciate the King. “Of course. Forgive me. I just…”

“You are loyal to him. I know.” Louis says as he grabs the water bucket and quickly douses the fire. “Maybe it is best if we speak about this in the morning when all are awake and present.”

\------------

As it turns out, there is no need to speak about it. The coast is deserted and their path took them a good distance from the nearest village. The sun is still high in the sky when they arrive and Louis drops his rucksack to the sandy shore in happiness. “Thank god. I love that we have the horses, but they are most uncomfortable to ride on day after day.”

Liam nodded in agreement and slid down from his perch. “What are we going to do with the horses? We cannot just leave them here.”

“I can carry them,” Zayn said through a yawn. “I can grab one each in a claw and carry them over. I figured you all would ride on my back. Although, I think Harry would ride best in Louis’ rucksack. I do not want to accidentally harm or lose anyone.”

Harry hops to the sandy beach as well. “I would prefer that. I do not think I would fair well if I saw just how far up we would be. Perhaps though, Zayn, you should sleep. We know you do not sleep at night and we can usually only allow you a few hours once day breaks, but perhaps since we have some time, you should try and rest.”

They all agree and Zayn is soon laid out in the sand using Louis’ rucksack as a pillow and Liam’s cloak as a shield from the wind. The other boys make a small day fire and eat their last bit of food. “We should head into town and try to pick up more provisions.”

“We cannot leave Zayn here on his own,” Liam frowns and looks at the sleeping boy. “Maybe Harry and I can make it there and back before night fall. You can stay and watch over him. I know we are a fair good distance from anyone, but I do not want anyone on their own. I do not trust this land as I do not know it.”

Louis agrees.

\------------

Liam makes his way into the town of Segontium. He rather enjoys Harry’s company more than Louis’ own. He does not think it has anything to do with the boy, but Harry at least does not question his motives towards Sophia when he is told about her. In fact, Harry seemed rather excited about the marriage. Harry’s conversation is more refined and intellectual compared to Louis’ wit and sarcasm. Liam thinks he would quite like Harry even in his human form.

As they got closer to people, Harry, however, grew quieter. Liam could practically feel the tension and distrust rolling off the villagers in waves. Perhaps Louis was right- some people saw knights as an omen of things to come. He dismounted quickly suddenly feeling very ill at ease. “Excuse me? Can you please point me to your baker?”

“Aye. Depends on what you want from him really.” The villager Liam had stopped eyed the horse’s colours warily.

“Bread, of course. I am in need of supplies for a companion and myself. We are on a quest and we have come to the end our food supply since our last village.” Liam wonders what else one might need to visit a baker for, but decides against asking. He does not want to seem rude, especially since these villagers seem quite hostile.

The man looks quickly towards another behind Liam who nods surreptitiously and heads quickly away from the confrontation. “I can take you there. No guarantees what he will have left though. He usually closes up right about now since it’s too warm to properly bake anymore.”

“Then please,” Liam waves his hand to try and convey his need for haste, “lead the way.”

They head through the village, people becoming more and more scarce as they continue on. Liam suspects nothing until they come to a stop in front of hovel that is obviously not the bakery. “Where are-”

“Get him!”

Arms are quickly thrown around the knight and Liam has a moment of panic before he puts up a fight. “Unhand me! What do you think you are doing? Stop this instance!”

They wrestle for a few more minutes before something hits Liam against the side of his head. His vision swims before going black.

\------------

“What are we going to do? Where there is one knight, there are always more. Maybe we have made a mistake. Surely they would have left us alone if we had merely complied. Now we have attacked one of their own and we will incur the wrath of the King!”

“Will you shut it? He was alone. No knight rides alone into a village. One is needed for protection while the other robs us of everything. No one will come looking for him.”

“But-”

“Quiet now. No one will find him come morning. His armour was heavy between my fingers. He will not survive being thrown into the river.”

\------------

Harry hops quickly down the beach, taking in gulps of air as he tries to make it back to Louis. “Louis! Louis!”

Hearing his name, the archer turns. He smiles thinking that Liam had finally brought food back, but his glee is short lived when he sees Harry only. “What? Harry? Where is Liam? He went to-”

“They beat him! He is somewhere in the village! He asked them to take him to the baker, but they attacked him instead! He was bleeding! What are we going to do?” Harry jumps up and down, nervous energy courses through his amphibious veins. “Oh god! Curse this slimy body! I should have done something!”

“Calm down,” Louis catches his cold-blooded friend to keep him still. “The sun is still up. Let us wake Zayn and figure out what to do. We still might be able to get him out of there.” He grabs a seashell from the sand beside him and tosses it at their dark haired companion. “Oi! Get up. We have to save Liam from some villagers.”

Zayn groans, but stirs nonetheless. “I cannot go near the village. The sun is setting soon. I can feel it in my bones. They ache which means the transformation is approaching. If I transform in the village, I could hurt people. As much as I want to save Liam, innocent people are not a price I can pay.”

Louis huffs as he thinks over what to do. He looks out over the water towards their destination. They were so close. “Think, Louis. Liam needs your help.” He thinks over all the tools they have and all the supplies. They really did not have anything able to help in a rescue type of situation. If only they had an element of shock or-

“I have a plan.”

\------------

Liam groans as he comes to. He can already feel his hands and feet are bound and there is tight pressure around his head. He tries to sit up, but the world spins a bit as he does so.

“Stop. You cannot do that.” A soft, feminine voice tells him gently. “If they catch you awake, they will only kill you faster.”

Liam opens his eyes again and his eyes settle on a female. Her hair is long and straight, dark like his, and a sense of calm washes over him. “Kill me faster? Well that is a relief at least. I much prefer a quick death to a slow, painful one.”

She smiles softly and runs a hand over his head. “I am trying to heal you quickly, but not too quickly. I do not believe you deserve to die simply for being in service to the King to the east. Besides, you are quite charming looking. Perhaps you could assimilate into our village and live out your days here.”

“I cannot do that. I am on a quest and must return to my betrothed.”

“Betrothed?” Her voice becomes tighter and slightly strained on the word. “Of course you are promised to another. It was foolish to even assume you would not be. You are young and virile. What would you want with the village spinster?”

Liam frowns and steels himself as he sits up. “What?”

A loud bang from outside draws their attention. There are screams and shouts and right light can be seen from below the door. The temperature seems to climb the brighter the light becomes. Liam swallows as he realises what exactly is happening. “Zayn…”

The door is thrown open and the men from earlier are quick to throw the woman to the floor in their haste to grab Liam. “Move woman!”

The screams of the villagers seem to amplify once Liam is dragged outside. He tries his hardest not to smile at the sight of his friends.

“Is this him that you want? Take him, Dragon Rider! Please, just leave our village in peace!”

Louis looks down from where he is standing atop Zayn’s head. He whispers to Zayn to duck down so he can walk to the ground. Once Zayn bows his head and Louis is able to make it to the ground below, the archer walks slowly to the men and grabs Liam by the arm. “Unbind him. How dare you even think to bind him! I will not leave this village standing until his earlier demands are met. Provisions must be provided.”

There is movement all around as houses around them burn to the ground and children cry out hopelessly after being woken from sleep. Soon though, Liam has been freed and at least a fortnight’s worth of food has been rounded up and provided to them. “You would do well to remember this night. Now, one last matter to attend to. Who here decided to take my master prisoner?”

The villager from earlier steps forward. “I did, Dragon Rider. I thought that we would bring-”

The words are stopped as Louis fires an arrow straight into the man’s heart. “Let this be a lesson to all of you. If Sir Payne is to ever come across your village again, you would be wise to welcome him.” He helps Liam onto Zayn’s back and never stops looking back at the village as Zayn takes flight.

\------------

The moon is high in the sky before anyone talks.

“Liam? Are you okay?” Harry pokes his head from between the flaps of Louis’ rucksack. “I am sorry I did not help when they originally attacked you. I was scared and… I am just a frog. What was I to do?”

Laughing lightly, Liam smiles at his companion. “I am glad you ran. If you did not, who would have warned Louis I was in trouble? Besides, it is best. I have a feeling a talking frog would not have gone over well with that village. The woman in the shack… She was healing me. She seemed worried the men would find out. I do not believe magic is welcomed there.”

They talk for a few more minutes before Liam notices that Louis has yet to say anything since their departure. He bids Harry good night and waits for the boy to settle back into his rucksack home before looking at Louis. “Louis? I guess I should thank you for saving me. Especially since you have no reason to even like me. I practically forced you into servitude.”

“You saved my life, remember? The people of Viriconium wanted to put me on trial for my thieving. They would have killed me for my crimes. They are a proud people. They refused to help my village when we asked for food. That is why I stole from them.” Louis shrugs. He does not know how to voice his struggles. “I killed that man back there. I just… I put an arrow through his heart. I have never killed anyone before.”

And that is when it hits Liam. Louis had told him when they first met that he had never killed anyone. He feels horrible that Louis had to compromise his morals to save him. He always forgot how innocent his friend seemed at times. He feels like he just ripped away the last bit of innocence from the archer. “Louis…”

“I just… I saw you were injured and I worried that you were beyond help. If I knew that someone had been healing you I… I would have still killed him. I just thought that I would have hesitated more. I did not feel anything taking that man’s life though.” Louis looks up at Liam, worry and tears in his eyes. “I do not want to kill anyone I do not have to. I have a son and I… I need to be able to look him in the eye as a man of integrity.”

“You will, Louis. When you finally tell your son about this whole adventure, you can tell him you saved a friend’s life. You became the hero of this story. You rode a dragon into a village to save a companion. You have integrity, bravery, and honour. You… You are an example of what a knight is supposed to be.” Liam pulls his friend close and holds him and tries to ignore the tears hitting his shoulder. He has never killed anyone either so he can only imagine the pain Louis is going through. He figures though that he will know before this quest is over. “I promise, Louis, your son will never think badly of you.”

\------------

The morning sun starts to peek over the horizon as they make landfall onto the enchanted island. Zayn holds off as long as he can on the transformation to make sure they are all safe. Once he is human again, he falls to his knees in exhaustion. “Sleep. I need sleep.”

“I think we are safe here. You rest for a bit.” Liam says quietly, putting a hand to Zayn’s shoulder. He pulls the boy’s clothing from Louis rucksack and hands his cloak over for protection from the wind.

Louis watches the horizon, wary of every move. “This place gives off a very… Mysterious feeling. I know that the people here are witches, but the feeling of magic is palpable. I feel like I could choke on it. I do not trust it.”

“Just keep your eyes watching the horizon. We will be on our way soon enough.”

“And where exactly do we head from here?” Louis lets his eyes slip over to the other human in their group. “Do you know where we are supposed to be headed?”

Liam shrugs his shoulders. He figured that he would just know when they reached the shores of this land, but he seems to be just as knowledgeable about this strange land as he was before they landed.

“Well, it depends on if you are meek;  
only then will you find what you seek.  
Help will always find a way to thee,  
you must only have the key.  
Humbleness starts with the other cheek.”

The two whirl around to see a blond man sitting on a rock, tuning his lute. He had not been there a moment ago. Louis draws his arrow and Liam his sword.

The man tilts his head to the side questionably.

“If you wish to complete your task,  
help will be given if you ask.  
I merely suggested a thought  
before you became too distraught.  
You seek what is behind the mask.

“Who are you? Where did you even come from?” Louis looks to Liam, waiting to see if he thought this man was friend or foe.

“My name is Niall  
and you are the visitors upon this isle.  
I swore I saw a magnificent beast  
but the sun has made him since deceased.  
I shall now rest here for a while.

The villagers will not believe this one;  
they will think it is another tale I spun.  
Finally they will give me praise  
when they see the many ways  
I can make my works of fun.”

He runs his fingers down the strings of his lute and smiles as a melodic sound fills the air around them.

Liam furrows his brows. The man spoke strangely, but he is more fixated on the ears that come to a point on the side of his head. “You are not human.”

Louis lowers his bow slowly as he takes in the appearance of the new comer. “Pointed ears? Marked skin? What gave it away, Liam?” He rolls his eyes and chances a glance back at the sleeping Zayn. “How much did you see?”

Niall chuckles as he begins to play a soft melody that almost makes his words seem more grand.

“It has been many years  
Since any of your peers  
Have traveled across the ocean.  
But consider this notion,  
Now they lie on their biers.

I am myself,  
Or what you may call elf,  
And I do nothing but sing.  
But please let us talk of your king  
For he is destroying himself.

Your mission, my dear,  
Will not end well I fear.  
Your king is insane,  
This quest is in vain,  
And you are no musketeer.

He banished us here  
And the why is unclear  
So no one will call you friend  
Heed the words that I recommend  
And try to contain your sneer.”

He sets his instrument aside and stretches lazily against the rock on which he sat. He flashes them a bright smile and opens his mouth to talk once again.

“Please do not speak,” Louis says hastily. “There is only so much rhyming and I can take and I cannot process any more right now. Maybe you could merely nod in agreement if we ask questions?”

Making an over the top gesture, Niall nods pleasantly.

Liam is thankful that Louis said something. He was overwhelmed by the creature’s speech, but he figured that it would have been rude to say anything. “So, Niall was it?” He sees the boy nod and continues on. “You know of our quest?” Another nod. “You know what we seek?” Again, a nod. “Do you know where it is?” Another nod. “Will you lead us there?”

Niall is hesitant and sighs.

“To help would mean sleep,  
The one that puts you deep.  
Endanger my life  
And cause so much strife  
To make the loves I love weep?”

“We will protect you. And, if it really will be seen as an offence punishable by death, you can come back across the water with us. You can reside in Cair Daun with me. I can assure you that no one there will harm you. You will be welcomed most warmly there.” Louis wants to spend as little time in this enchanted land as possible and if that means enlisting help from an elf, then that is what he will do. “And, if possible, try and help us find a magic user who can turn our friend back into a human?”

The blond bites at his nails as he thinks over the offer. He knows that the faerie folk have designated this task for him. They want him to help the strangers and make sure they travel unharmed through the land, but if he accepts his task he will be turning his back on all of his people. The penalty is death because the island will consume the intruders if they are left alone. It had happened before and it would happen again. But why would the faerie folk specifically come to Niall in a dream and tell him to help these four if they were not good men? He figured it would be a risk he had to take.

“My people will help and not misconstrue  
And this way I know someone is helping you.”

\------------

The elves of Niall’s village were less receptive of them than the blond had thought they would be. They were scared of the visitors. No one had seen anyone like them for a long time. There was questions and outrage, but Niall answered truthfully and hoped that his honesty would restore some confidence in the elders.

“We hear you say that the faerie folk commanded you to help them, so we shall not interfere. However, you must accompany them back to their shores. They have seen where we hide and can take no chances of them returning to harm us. You must live the rest of your days with them and ensure they do not harm your people.”

Niall nods, head hanging low. It is not death, but elves do not live long outside of their colony. It is a much slower version of death.

Liam frowns. “Wait. If the rulers of the land are commanding him to do this, how can you turn your back on him? This is cruel and unjust. He cannot help that he was chosen to help us.” He does not understand how the whole town could be behind such a punishment for something that he cannot control.

The head elf stands, anger apparent on his features. “You do not know the customs of this land. Niall has been different from the rest of us since the moment he was born. Have you not noticed that he is the only one to speak in verse? It is because the faerie folk blessed him. He is a balladeer! He can take our stories to your people and hope that in time they will not see us as evil. Your people are the ones who banished us here and come to our land to hunt and kill us as though we are a prized sport. Letting one of our own go to your shores to pass on our knowledge in a hope to save the rest of our people is not unjust. It was what he was born to do.”

There are a few murmurs from the others present. Liam had originally thought it was a bit unnecessary to have the entire village present at Niall’s apparent trial, he is finding out that elves seem to have no secrets or boundaries with one another. Everyone, except the council, seems genuinely shocked by this news.

“Settle down,” the head elf’s voice booms over the crowd. “We have known since the day he began to speak that he was set along this path. Do none of you think it strange that he was given extra lessons on our culture and history? He has been training for this since before he could walk. He will do fine.” He turns back to Niall, a compassionate look upon his face. “We will allow you to guide these strangers to the place they seek. When they have discovered what they came for, you may return here to gather anything you wish to take with you to their land. We will try to discover the magic needed to transform your friend back into his true form. May the goddess bless your path.”

The hearing seems to end and the crowd disperses quickly. Louis looks around in confusion. “That it then? I am a little… Thrown off by the elvish customs. Do we just go on our way?”

“No,” a small voice answers quietly.

They turn and see an older elf maiden standing there, worrying the fabric of her dress between her fingers.

“Mother…”

“Please do not be angry with us, son. We were not allowed to tell you. They were afraid we would destroy you with expectations or make you fearful of your task. We only wanted to watch you grow as normally as possible.” She looks at Niall, a pleading hopefully look upon her face. “Please, son. You must believe me. We were so worried about what you may become if you knew. You have grown into a fine young elf and I know that you are gentle and kind. You all are welcome to partake in the feast tonight and rest before departing tomorrow at first light.”

Niall says nothing, but does step forward and engulf his mother in a hug.

\------------

The elvish feast was nothing like any of them had seen before. There was so much food and wine that tasted fit for a king. The atmosphere, while still hesitant and wary at times, was much lighter. Harry and Louis joked with the elves and sang songs of their villages to entertain the painted masses while Zayn, who did not feel the pull of a transformation under the pale moon, enjoyed the stars being pointed out to him by another elf maiden.

Liam merely observed. He enjoyed himself in a restrained manner, wanting to stay on his guard. His eyes swept over the festivities before landing on Niall at the other end of the hall. He stuck to the shadows and had only one companion with him and that made Liam suspicious. He kept his eyes on the balladeer until he disappeared from view entirely.

“Watching my son closely are you?”

Looking up abruptly, Liam eyes catch the face of Niall’s mother. “He seems quite content to forgo his last night among his people.”  
She laughs softly, shaking her head at his innocence. “Not really. He wanted a more private moment with his _Conectado_. One can hardly blame him. The council did nothing to prevent this matter.”

“I am sorry, but his what? That is not a word I am familiar with.”

“Conectado. I think in your language it means bonded, similar to what Louis has called a wife in his songs and tales. It will not be easy for them to be separated. Elves bond for life- and a very long life at that. We live hundreds of years before even succumbing to the aging that you men do, let alone death. Niall and his conectado were expecting hundreds of years together instead of the short eighty seven they were granted.” She sips at her wine daintily and looks out at her people. Most are hanging on every word that Louis seems to be saying. “Plus, it will be harder for her since she is carrying his _nenos_. She fears being alone at such a time, but the village will help her.”

Liam looks to the place where Niall had disappeared. “If you all knew, why did you allow him to bond? Would it not have been easier to deny him any companionship?”

She nods slowly. “Of course it would have been easier, but the faerie folk to not deal with time like we do. If they tell us something is happening soon, it may well be a fortnight or many moon cycles till it happens. Niall is one hundred and forty six years old; they told us the day of his birth. How soon is that in your time?”

“A lifetime and your child’s lifetime,” Liam says softly. “Can she accompany us back to our shores? Perhaps they can have their hundreds of years, but across the water.”

“The faerie folk will not allow it. Niall must be the only one to go.”

The feast continued on around him and once again Liam was confronted with a love so pure that he questioned his own for Sophia. What manner of love poems could Niall write for his beloved? All Liam could do was recite fancy words that he did not even write.

Maybe Sophia was not meant for him.

\------------

They rode northward. Liam and Louis lagging behind Niall as he rode upon his brilliantly white horse. They had made fun of him at first as he rode side saddle like a maiden, but he continued to ride and played soft notes from his lute and they became more impressed.

“You are a balladeer. Sing us a song. You must know many.” Liam grins as Niall looks to him. There is a slight bit of sadness in his eyes.

“You will forgive me if I abstain  
For most of our songs are full of pain  
Nothing will quite make this right  
Except having her in my sight  
These songs will keep me sane.”

“Please, Niall. Maybe one about your conectado. I miss my loves very much and would like some music to make me think of them. I feel like we can share in our present pain.” Louis words are brash and hopeful, but there is a soft undercurrent of truth. He wants someone to commiserate with desperately.

Niall sighs, but nods nonetheless. He tunes his lute to a somber sounding note and begins to play the haunting music.

_“When you feel your love’s been taken_  
When you know there’s something missing  
In the dark, we’re barely hanging on  
Then you rest your head upon my chest  
And you feel like there ain’t nothing left  
So I’m afraid that what we had is gone 

__

Then I think of the start  
And it echos a spark  
And I remember the magic and electricity  
Then I look in my heart  
There’s a light in the dark  
Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me  
And I want to keep  
Please don’t leave  
Please don’t leave.” 

The ride grows somber and Liam can feel Zayn’s arms tighten around his waist as the boy tries to hide the tears Liam can feel hitting his shirt. It is strange, he thinks, that Zayn seems affected by the words since love had never been discussed by him. He supposes though that Zayn must have had someone back before he was a fierce dragon- perhaps a princess waiting for him to return much like he had Sophia. Hopefully she was much happier about Zayn than Sophia was about him.

_“When you lay there and you’re sleeping_  
Hear the patterns of your breathing  
And I tell you things you’ve never heard before  
Asking questions to the ceiling  
Never knowing what you’re thinking  
‘Cause I’m afraid what we had is gone 

__

Then I think of the start  
And it echos a spark  
And I remember the magic and electricity  
Then I look in my heart  
There’s a light in the dark  
Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me  
And I want to keep  
Please don’t leave  
Please don’t leave.” 

Harry, who is not used to the feeling of love the same way Niall seems to be, can feel a shift in their traveling party. From where he is perched a top Louis’ shoulder, he can feel the man tense and become stiff against the words. Maybe they were hitting a little too close to home the archer’s liking. Still, Harry grew worried as the song came to a close.

_“And I want this pass_  
And I hope this won’t last  
Last too long 

__

Then I think of the start  
And it echos a spark  
And I remember the magic and electricity  
Then I look in my heart  
There’s a light in the dark  
Still a flicker of hope that you first gave to me  
And I want to keep  
Please don’t leave  
Please don’t leave.” 

The party continues on in silence.

\------------

Standing outside of the gates to a monastery, the group quickly dismounts.

Niall presses a hand to the gate and quickly jerks it back. He is considered a magical creature by men and their protective charms and prayers keep him from even stepping inside the wrought iron gates.

“What you seek lies ahead  
Buried with him we know to be dead  
I cannot go within those walls  
They forbade me with their protocols.  
I shall wait out here out here instead.”

Zayn hisses as he too touches the gate. “They have protective charms all around this place. No magic is getting in. I will stay here with Niall. Should probably keep Harry with us as well. Looks like it comes down to you two.”

Handing over his rucksack, Louis looks cautiously at the foreboding building in front of them. “This place sure is terrifying for a church. Are we sure it is in here? I do not wish to disturb someone’s eternal slumber if we are wrong. This is already enough to send us straight to the depths of hell.”

“What is wrong? You do not like a bit of adventure?” Liam smirks over his shoulder, grabbing his sword and shield from his horse. “Watch over everything, Zayn. Hopefully, we will be back before nightfall.”

Louis draws an arrow and follows after the knight as they head beyond the gate. It is quiet, extremely quiet. The only sound to be heard was a low rumble coming from inside the walls of the church. “Is that-?”

“They are doing the ritualistic prayers. There is nothing to be afraid of,” Liam whispers to his companion. He will not admit that the chanting of the prayers sounds more demonic than saintly or that his skin had broken out into a slight cold sweat the second they stepped past the gates. “Let us just find the grave and hurry about our work.”

They prowl the church yard for a while before finally finding a path that lead to the graves they so desperately seeked. They hid in the shadows as monks passed them on their way to supper or prayers. It was easy to find the grave of Saint Patrick once they reached the graveyard, but now they had another problem.

“How on earth are we supposed to move that?”

The marker for the saint’s grave was a boulder, not easily moved and likely to cause a great noise if pushed carelessly. Liam looks around the graveyard quickly and spots a tree. “I have an idea.”

He slashes his sword against a sizeable branch and manages to slice it from the great oak. “Maybe we can wedge the branch beneath the boulder and roll it off. Surely it cannot be too hard. They had to move it on the grave in the first place.”

Louis nods and the two work together to move the great stone. It takes them longer than either expected, but they manage. Happy with their work, they begin the long process of digging the earth to reach the body of the Saint.

The moon continued to rise as they worked and Liam was worried they would not finish before first light when a crack was heard on his other side. “Louis?”

“I think I have hit something.” The voice is raised slightly in excitement and the two dig faster until it is clear that that have in fact hit a wooden box. “We found him!”

“And that is as far as you are getting.”

“What?”

There is suddenly a weight on top of Liam and hands clutching tightly at him. His mind quickly goes into survival mode and begins to fight back against the hold. Whoever has found them is quite strong. He flails his arm out hoping to hit his assailant, but a familiar hiss tells him that instead he has managed to hit Louis.

“Hold them still!”

There is a grunt and something slumping to his right. The weight of Louis against his legs sends him off balance and tumbling into the walls of dirt around them. His arms are seized as he is thrown off and a bright light is soon seen above them.

One of the monks stands at the top of the grave holding a torch high. “Grave robbers.”

That is the last thing Liam hears before a rock is slammed against his head.

\------------

When he comes to, he finds himself lain across a bed. He sits up slowly, holding his head. “What…?”

“You were caught robbing the grave of Saint Patrick, a sacred man of the church. Did you really think we do not prepare for such atrocities? Many people have tried to steal him from us, so we are ready to deal with those that wish to defile his resting place.” A monk says from the side of the room as he pours water into a basin and wets a cloth before handing it to Liam.

Liam gratefully accepts the cloth and rubs it over his face. He is ready to thank the man when a terrifying shouts echos through the stone walls of the monastery. His memory of a body slumped against his comes rushing back. “Louis.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Louis. Where is Louis?”

“Your companion?” The monk sighs and takes the cloth back and dips it again in the cool water. “The Father pronounced him possessed. He was taken to the altar to be cleansed and hopefully be rid of the demon living inside him.”

Liam frowned and tried to process what he was being told. “Possessed? Louis is not…”

“He saw the cross around the father’s neck and attacked him- a sure sign of possession. We tried the usual methods of exorcising the demon- holy water, making the sign of the cross, praying over the tortured soul- but the demon would not leave. Father decided that a more permanent method must be used.”

Shouts echoed once more through the building. “Permanent?”

The monk nods and grabs the basin and pitcher before moving towards the door. “Oh yes. Father decided that a permanent mark of the cross should be branded onto him. He will forever carry the cross on his chest now.” He leaves the room quickly.

“Louis…” Liam cannot quite understand the monk’s words. His head pounds and his vision swims as sleep overtakes him once more.

\------------

Small cries of pain are what greet him when he awakes again. He is not alone in his room. A second bed has been put beside his and that is where the noises of pain and discomfort come from. His memories return after a particularly painful sounding whimper. “Louis!”

Liam sits bolt upright and turns to see his companion splayed across the bed next to him. The archer’s shirt lay flayed open where it had been cut open by some sort of blade. The skin where the covering should be is red and swollen. He tentatively reaches out to touch and pulls his hand back when the heat is too much to bare. He can feel his eyes well with tears as he stares at the mark upon his friend’s chest.

The mark of the cross, burned into his flesh.

“Louis… Oh, Louis.” Liam wants to comfort him, but he does not know how. “What have they done to you. These are men of God and yet they torture and maim God’s creation.” He weeps loudly and grabs tightly to his friend’s hand. Louis’ eyes have yet to open and Liam wonders if the archer can even hear his words.

The door to their room is slammed open by a monk and a tray of bread is dropped unceremoniously onto a table. “Your food for the day. Eat it sparingly.” He takes his leave, but does not see the frog that hops its way into the room before the door is shut once more.

“Liam!”

“Harry?”

“What in the world have they done to you?” Harry jumps onto the bed and takes in the scene before him. “It has been days. We were not sure if you had just taken to working under the cover of darkness or it you had actually been injured.”

Liam presses the heel of his hand to his forehead, trying to think of any way to get out of here. “Louis is hurt, but they have yet to hurt me. We need to get out of here, but it is too dangerous. Is there any way to get the others in here?”

“Yes!” Harry’s eyes light up with something that he had forgotten. “Zayn and Niall are able to get inside. Once they have passed the charmed barrier, they are fine. We will get you out of here. We will come under the cover of darkness.”

“It must be tonight. Louis needs a healer.” Liam closes his eyes and tries to keep the thought of death from his mind.

“We will not let anything happen to him. He will not be greeted by death this night.” Harry says seriously before looking towards the window. “I will go and tell the others. Make sure you are ready by nightfall.”

\------------

Liam had done his best to make sure Louis is as comfortable as possible. The archer had broken out into a cold sweat shortly after Harry had left and he still had yet to wake up. Liam is beginning to wonder if Louis would make it back to Cair Daun.

He just finishing up sitting Louis up against the wall when there is a loud bang down the corridor followed by shouts and yells. He keeps close to Louis, wanting to protect him as much as possible in case the wrong people end up coming through the door. There is the roar of what could only be Zayn and a blast of heat from out in the hall that makes its way through the cracks in the wood before silence falls.

Suddenly, a weight is being thrown against the door. It does not budge or give way and the weight is thrown against it once more. It takes multiple tries, but finally the door gives way and Liam sees a smiling Niall on the other side.

“Hurry dear friend  
Or soon you will meet your end!”

Laughing almost in disbelief, Liam jumps a bit excitedly as he grabs at one of Louis’ arms. “Help me carry him. I cannot do it alone. He is injured on his chest. Be careful not to hurt him further.”

Niall nods deciding that now is not the time for words, but action. They manage to get Louis to his feet and slowly make their way out of the musty room. Zayn is there, roaring and breathing fire at the monks who are throwing water and wooden crosses at the monster. Liam can see the fear in their eyes and knows immediately that they have never encountered a creature like Zayn.

“Liam!” Harry shouts over everything as soon as he sees the knight. “Niall found your armour and all of the stuff taken from you two. Maybe we should return it after we escape this building.” He smiles sheepishly (or at least, Liam assumes that must be a sheepish grin for a frog) before looking up at Zayn. “Get us out of here!”

Zayn roars in confirmation, breathing a huge fire ball down the hall and sending the monks running for their lives. He beats his wings hard to put out as much of the fire so that he can lead the others to safety through the flames.

Niall and Liam manage to get Louis situated on Zayn’s back as they lumber into the small monastery courtyard. Harry looks worriedly down at their companion. “This is serious. If he survives this he will be scarred for the rest of his days.”

“I would rather a scar than death,” Liam says softly.

\------------

They are back in the forests far from the monastery when Zayn finally stops. He lets out a small whine letting them know to make camp for the night. It is nearing morning according to Niall and the group knows that they must rest and tend to their injured.

Niall seems distressed, wanting to voice his thoughts but being unable to find the right words. He tries anyway.

“Becoming friends is key  
With the elves that live in the trees.  
They may know the elves of the water,  
A healer they have in the chieftain's daughter.  
Only then can he make it across the sea.”

“Tree elves? Are we close to them? Do you think they could help us?” Liam asks cautiously as he starts to redress himself in his armour that had been recovered.

“That depends,” a new voice greets their ears, “on whether or not the Bosque Elves trust the men from across the water. Normally they do not, but seeing as you have my cousin with you they are at least inclined to listen.”

“Deo!”

It is the first time Liam has only ever heard one word pass through Niall’s lips. The elf quickly hurries into the shadows and returns with another elf at his side. His build and facial features were similar to Niall’s own, but his hair is a deep brown compared to the shock of white that Niall’s is. His eyes are also darker than his cousin’s and the pale skin is complimented by deep green swirls unlike Niall’s pale blue. “Cousin?”

The newcomer smiles brightly. “Of course. The Bosque Elves and the _Ceo Elves_ have always been close. Niall and I grew up together and learned about the culture of our people together. Sounds like you are in need of the _Auga Elves_ though. Luckily, the faerie folk work in mysterious ways. Laura came into our lands days ago telling us that the faerie folk led her to our borders. She had no way of knowing that this would be her fate. Come then. I shall take you to the forest gates. You can rest there and get food.”

Deciding to take the word of the elf, the group moves to follow deeper into the forest.

Niall stays close to his cousin and they talk in hushed whispers leaving the others to confer amongst themselves. They speak of Louis’ condition and his chance of survival, all seeming to grow under the cool night air.

“Oh!” Harry says suddenly. “I almost forgot. We retrieved the staff of Saint Patrick as well. Niall figured that you all must of failed to retrieve it since you were captured. As it so happens, the monks did not bury it with him. It was in a small apse, tucked away as a relic of sorts. According to the one monk we questioned for your whereabouts, Saint Patrick is the patron saint of that monastery.”

Liam stops short and looks to the creature riding on his shoulder. “You… You got it? So I have not failed?”

The frog smiles warmly. “We came all this way with you, Liam. We would not let you fail.”

A warm feeling tugs at Liam’s heart and he knows that he is forever connected to the four men who have accompanied him. “Thank you, Harry. I will do everything in my power to have your body restored. As a form of thanks and because I know that you are capable of great things and this form only restricts you.”

“Welcome to the _Portas Forestais_.” Deo’s voice rings out over the still night. “I must warn you, you will be seen as a threat by most. Just stick with me and you will be fine.”

\------------

Laura smiles brightly when she sees Deo heading towards his dwelling with Niall in tow. “Looks as if you picked up a friend on your way back to me.”

“And uncovered the reason you were lead here.” Deo says softly. He moves aside so that Louis is visible to her.

“Get him inside. I will collect what I need.” She starts to head towards the stream she knows to be just beyond the cluster of bushes behind Deo’s home, when she feels a tug on her sleeve. She turns with a smile and presses her lips to Deo’s own. “Now that you have gotten your wish, let me attend to the injured one.”

Deo lets her go, smiling as he watches her walk away. He knows that the faerie folk brought her to him for another reason as well. “Let us get him inside then. She will want to start with him right away.”

She returns not long after with a jug of water with her. “What is his name?”

“Louis,” Liam answers softly. He does not know what kind of magic she will perform on his companion, but he is grateful for any sort of healing she can provide. “Can you save him? He… He has a family he must return to. I cannot let him die.”

“I will do my best.” She takes Deo’s candle from his shelf and douses it with the water from the stream before pricking her finger and smearing the blood across the wick.

“ _No nome divino da deusa que respira a vida a todos nós, consagro e cobro esta vela como unha ferramenta máxica para a curación_.” She quickly lights the candle and watches in satisfaction as a blue flame sparks from the white wax. She smiles up at the men gathered around her. “Only one of you may stay while I heal this man.”

The four seem to have a silent conversation and it is Harry that they elect to stay. The rest seem reluctant to leave, but Laura assures them that they will be brought to Louis as soon as he awakens. Once the three are the only ones left in the home, Laura focuses on her charge. “ _Magic reparar e queimar a vela, o final da enfermidade e o bo regreso á saúde_.”

Blue flames from the candle seem to dance at her words and quickly spark and engulf her hand. She bows her head, almost in reverence of the magic gift she now holds in her hand, before placing the glowing fire across Louis’ chest. She traces the branded flesh and smiles when she sees it. “Look,” her voice is barely a whisper. “The sickness is already leaving his body.”

Harry watches in amazement as he can see what he can only describe as blackwater rush towards Laura’s hand from under Louis’ skin. It seems to follow the movement of the fire and soon enough the flames themselves seem darker. “How…?”

Laura clenches her fist and the flames extinguish themselves in her palm. “Elven magic is not for you to understand. However, he must stay here until the candle burns dark. Then he will be able to walk and travel once more.” She places a gentle kiss to her charge’s forehead before turning and facing Harry. “Now, let us fix your sickness.”

She pours what is left of the water on her hand and smiles gently as it shimmers and sparkles in her hand. “ _Aquí e agora evoco a forza elemental da auga, o fluído de formas e formas infinitas, fonte de adaptabilidade, emoción e vida. Busco a primavera pura dentro de que puidera beber un profundo cambio, relación, alimento e graza. Te invito a lavar todo o que se liga innecesariamente e se mova fluidamente neste mundo. Ocena e río, ondulación e choiva, Auga, entón chamoume_.” 

Letting it drip across Harry’s brow and back, Laura watches as the skin of the creature absorbs the glimmering water. “Stay in here while the candle burns. Stay with him. Hopefully by the time the flame goes out you will be cured as well.”

Harry feels an immense sense of calm and peace roll over him. Before he has time to even question it, he falls asleep.

\------------

It is well past midday when Louis finally stirs. He sits up, cradling his head and running a hand across his chest. He can feel the small bumps where the cross laid on his skin, but when he finally gathers the courage to look it is not nearly as bad as he was expecting it to be. He cracks his back and is ready to get up when he notices another in the room with him.

He can see from the way the person is positioned that it is a man- a naked man at that. Long brown hair that seems to have a slight curl to it is pillowed around his head and frames the long face. Plush pink lips seem to be almost pouting in the man’s sleep, but Louis swears he knows his man. He nudges the man’s side, hoping to wake him.

The stranger stirs, green eyes blinking open slowly. “Louis?” The voice is deep and filled with sleep. “Does Liam know you are up? He will be so happy. You gave him a right fright.”

Louis’ eyebrows furrow. “Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Oh dear god.” Louis reaches out slowly and rests his fingers against the gangly boy’s face. “You… You are human! How? You found a magic user!”

Harry frowns and looks down at himself. He freezes when he sees legs- human legs- and hands- human hands. He clenches a fist, almost jumping in surprise when the fingers flex just like he pictured them doing. “I… I am human!”

“Liam!” Louis shouts happily. “Liam come quickly! And bring some clothing!”

Liam ducks inside the dwelling, panic evident on his face. “What? What is wrong? Are you still- Where the bloody hell did you come from?”

Louis tries his best not to laugh at his friend. “Liam, that is Harry. He is human!”

Laura makes her way inside, smiling brightly at her work. “I am happy it worked. Most of the time, there are still remnants of your previous form, but I think you are a perfect specimen. I was worried that your body would reject the magic considering the curse on you was strong.”

Harry is pulling himself to his feet holding onto anything he can as he tries to steady himself on two legs. “I cannot believe I have legs! I am human again! I can now go back home and be a normal part of my village!” He wants to leap for joy, but he suddenly feels a bit foolish. Humans do not jump when they are excited or happy. He nods to himself and lets go of the bed he was using to support himself.

He is upright for all of five seconds before crumpling back to the floor.

“Harry!” Louis is at his side in an instant trying to make sure the boy was not injured.

Liam laughs at the absurdity of it all. “Looks like we will be staying here for a few days. Give Louis enough time to recover entirely and give Harry enough time to get used to legs again. I will see if Deo has any clothes he can spare for Harry.”

\------------

Their third night in the village with the elves is starting to feel like home. Every day, Harry grows stronger. He is now able to stand and Liam had even taught him a few protection moves should they run into trouble on their journey back home. 

Harry laughs loudly as they all start to pack their small batch of belongings together. It is time to move on since they have now lost at least five days time to the monks and elves. He feels a bit weird having to actually ride a horse properly now that he can, but he figures it is a small price to pay for his body back. “Are we stopping back at Niall’s village? Surely we would stop so that he could see his family one last time.”

“What?” That catches Deo’s attention.

Niall swallows the lump in his throat and looks to the ground. He never got around to telling Deo that he was banished to the shores across the water. He opens his mouth to do just that, but apparently Deo was not done.

“They cannot let you leave these shores. To do so would mean death, they know that. Why would they do this to you? What about Hailee? Surely they do not expect her to care for your nenos by herself.” Deo looks angrier than the group has ever seen him.

Louis frowns. “Nenos? Is that elvish children or something like it?”

Niall nods, not wanting to see the sadness he can feel directed toward him from Laura or the absolute fury Deo is carrying on himself.

Laura places a hand on Deo’s shoulder. “That is exactly what nenos means. We elves, we mate for life. Our lives being hundreds of human years. Each bonding is marked with a feast and then nenos are expected to follow. Niall, since he was called by the faerie folk, was not expected to meet his conectado and not expected to produce any nenos. When they met though, the council thought that the faerie folk must not expect him to lead you for centuries. He was allowed to bond and now he will have children who will not know him.” She sniffles a little at the thought of so many children without their _pai_. “The village will take of them, but that is another thirty mouths to feed. They will most likely be split between the tribes. Ten will stay with the Ceo elves and their nai, ten will be sent here to the Bosque elves, and ten will be sent to the Auga elves. It is not a decision that is made lightly, but his conectado will not even meet them until they have been divided amongst the tribes. They will ensure that the connection between nai and neno is severed so that neither will feel great pain at the separation.”

Niall stands up from where he had been seated around the fire and makes his way into the dwelling he and his companions had been given during their stay. He cannot bear to hear what will happen to his family once he has been sent away.

No more words are spoken amongst the group. They are each faced with what this quest and journey could cost them.

Liam does not want to express that he feels no pressure to succeed for Sophia’s sake.

\------------

The next morning sees the group set off toward the Ceo Elves. The gloom still hangs over their head and Louis does not think he can take this anymore. “Niall? Do you have a ballad that is perhaps a happy one? I feel like everyone needs a good reason to smile once more.”

“Yes. Please, Niall. Your songs are always a wonderful way to pass the time.” Harry smiles brightly over to the blond companion hoping he seems cheery enough to persuade him to smile. It is hard to see exactly since he had taken to sharing a horse with Louis and had his face buried in the older boy’s shoulder.

Niall thinks for a second before nodding and trying to remember the tune. Once he thinks he remembers it, he starts to sing.  
__

_“I want to write you a song_  
One as beautiful as you are sweet  
With just a hint of pain  
For the feeling that I get when you are gone  
I want to write you a song.

__

I want to lend you my coat  
One that's as soft as your cheek  
So when the world is cold  
You'll have a hiding place you can go  
I want to lend you my coat.”

Zayn smiles softly. It is not exactly the happy song they had been expecting considering it sounded like saying goodbye, but it did sound more of a lovely goodbye than the heart wrenching one they knew Niall had running through his mind. He can picture Niall and his conectado alone and together and Niall softly singing this to her. He can picture the domesticity of it all and his pain pangs at the thought of it all being ripped away.

_“Ooh, everything I need I get from you.  
Ooh, giving back is all I wanna do. _

__

I want to build you a boat  
One as strong as you are free  
So any time you think that your heart is gonna sink  
You know it won't  
I want to build you a boat.” 

Liam hums softly along. The tune is quite simple and repetitive, but the words fill him with a warmth he did not know he was missing. A love as pure as this one was rare to come by- at least back across the water it was. Although, Liam wondered if it was as elusive as he thought it to be. Louis seemed to have found a love so pure in his soon-to-be-third-wife. Maybe… Maybe Liam had yet to find the woman who made love seem so soft and warm.

_“Ooh, everything I need I get from you.  
Ooh, giving back is all I wanna do. _

__

Ooh, everything I need I get from you.  
Ooh, giving back is all I wanna do. 

_I want to write you a song_  
One to make your heart remember me  
So any time I'm gone  
You can listen to my voice and sing along  
I want to write you a song  
I want to write you a song.” 

__

_\------------_

“Welcome home. I assume you were successful in your quest.” Niall’s mother greets them at the border of the tribe’s land.

Liam frowns at her sudden appearance. “Indeed. It was not easy though. Louis here was injured, nearly killed, by the monks who guard Saint Patrick’s resting place. Thankfully, your son saved us and took us to the Bosque Elves. They were able to heal him as well as lift the curse placed on Harry.”

Her eyes travel to the mentioned humans and smiles brightly. “Oh that is wonderful. Our healers were unable to find a spell that might help Harry, so I am glad that the Bosque tribe knew what was needed. We did, however, find something that might help your other companion should he be willing to try.”

“Other companion?” Harry furrows his brow before looking at the gathered party. “I do not understand. Everyone here is fine. Who else could need help?”

“Your dragon of course.”

Zayn’s eyes widened at the offered help. “Me? You can… You can make me human? Like, fully human?”

Her smile falters a bit. “Not quite. We did realise though that under our stars, you did not shift. We did what we could and managed to bottle a star for you. As long as you keep it on your person, you should not shift at night. Should you need to shift for whatever reason, you will be able to as long as it is not touching you.”

She reaches into a saddle bag and brings out pendant that glows so bright. The pendant itself is made of dark crystal material that has been moulded into the shape of dragon. The wings are spread wide and the dragon looks fierce. His tail winds upon itself to create the elvish rune for protection. A swirl in the middle of the pendant- where the heart of the dragon would reside- glows brightly as the star makes itself known.

Taking it carefully, Zayn bows his head in thanks and slips it about his neck. It rests gently against his chest. He shudders at it’s touch, but he immediately feels less tense. His bones seems to settle and the fear of transforming dwindles inside him. “Thank you. There is no way I could ever repay you.”

“All I ask is that you keep my son safe.”

Niall looks up to meet her eyes for the first time. He had wondered why she had met them at the border and why she had not been accompanied by guards. And with her words to Zayn, Niall knew why.

“I know now what this is about.  
They have sent you out as a sort of scout.  
I will never see my family again  
And to know this cause me great pain.  
They wish to leave me out.”

She smiles sadly and nods. “Niall, you are hereby banished from these shores. The council has deemed you too dangerous to now live among us.” She grabs another pendant from her saddle bag and hands it to him. “Hailee has given birth. Your nenos will be well taken care of, but none of them will know their nai. The council’s decision to separate the two of you caused her too much grief and she has died while giving birth to your nenos.”

With shaking hands, Niall takes the pendant of pure crystal he had carved for his conectado upon their intention to be bonded. The small figurine of his lute sparkles in the dying sunlight and he clenches his jaw tightly. Leaving now, knowing that the council had killed his bonded and left his nenos sen pai enrages him.

“I think,” Liam says as he sees the dark look come over their companion, “I think it best that we continue on. We will take good care of him. He will live out the rest of his days with us across the water.”

She nods and tugs the reigns of her horse so that she can return to the village. “Take care, my love.”

\------------

No one has spoken since the visit from Niall’s mother. They are all tense, knowing that the elf himself needs time. Liam wonders how he has not said anything yet.

Niall is internally fuming. He has so much he wants to say. He wants to yell and scream and curse everyone around him. Why the faerie folk chose him, he will never know. He will however forever blame them for his love’s death. He lays down among the beach where he first met his new companions and falls into a fitful sleep while they wait for nightfall.

\------------

_When he opens his eyes again, Niall realises that he is no longer on the beach. He looks around and sees none of his new companions either. “Hello? Liam? Can you hear me?”_

_He stops suddenly when he realises that he is not speaking in rhymes._

_“Niall,” a familiar voice calls to him. “Niall, I missed you.”_

_He whirls around, eyes wide as they land on his love. “Hailee…”_

_She smiles and strides towards him, her white gown trailing behind her and the long sleeves obscuring her hands from his site. She seems almost glowing, like the star his mother had bottled for Zayn. Her hair is pulled back and braided to keep her face from being shrouded in her long dark tresses. Her smile blinds him. “Do not worry. I have made it to the west. My physical form may not exist, but my spirit lives on. You can always visit me in sleep. I will be with you always. It is why your mother gave you our pendant. It is a connection to me- to the west.”_

_“I do not…” Niall reaches out and caresses her cheek softly._

_She nuzzles into his touch. “The faerie folk have sent me to you this time. Niall, you have done so much for your people without even realising. And you will continue to spread our stories and customs. However, the faerie folk have decided that in order to make any sort of connection with the land across the water, you must speak like them.”_

_He frowns. They already spoke the same language with minor differences- things he was sure he could pick up on quite easily. “I do not understand.”_

_Hailee laughs gently. “Their language does not translate ours well. And it does not sound at all poetic like ours. The faerie folk wish you no troubles across the sea. When you awake, as long as your wear my pendant, you will not have to speak in rhymes.”_

_He blinks owlishly. “What?”_

_“You will be able to speak your mind just as any other elf. You no longer have to wait to figure out how best to word your phrases. Niall, you will be a free elf in speech.” She smiles brightly and reaches for his hand. “Now, let us enjoy the few hours we have together. Your companions will awaken you when you must move on with them.”_

\------------

Louis eats a bit of the bread they had procured from the elves and looks around the circle of friends. It is weird seeing five human bodies gathered around a campfire since the last time they were on their own, it had been two humans, a frog, and a dragon.

Niall and Zayn are asleep off to the side of the campfire, covered in the thick coats the Bosque elves had given them. Louis frowns. “Do you think we will ever fully comprehend what this journey has done to us?”

“What do you mean?” Liam asks as he bites into whatever animal Louis had secured them from the forest. “I think we are lucky none of us have lost our lives. And some are coming home better than they left.”

“Well, yes,” Louis rolls his eyes. “Some changes are obvious. Harry is a human, Zayn can now be a human, I have a lovely new scar- but what about the things we cannot see. I killed a man. I have to live with that knowledge for years. Niall must carry the death of his bonded with him until the end of his days. We have all been changed in ways that I do not think we even know yet.”

Liam frowns and shifts a bit uncomfortably. The image of Sophia and Louis’ harsh words tug at the forefront of his mind. “Is it possible to be changed in a way that has nothing to do with this journey?”

Harry nods. “I think so. When I return to my village, I will not be sitting around doing nothing all day. I will return to the fields where I belong. Zayn will return and not have the kingdom he was expecting. It is all about looking at things with a grateful attitude though.”

“What about you Liam? How do you think you have changed?” Louis is genuinely curious. He feels like something spectacular has happened to each of them, but he cannot figure out what has affected Liam.

“Well…” He thinks about how best to word his thoughts. “I started this quest not even focusing on the staff. My only motivation to succeed was to have the hand of the princess. I thought for sure that our love was the purest love; no one could come close to our love. But now that I have seen Niall and his bonded and the way Louis talks about his Eleanor… I do not think Sophia is my lady love.” He squirms about uncomfortably. He does not like putting everything out there in hopes that someone will validate his thoughts.

Louis smiles softly and claps a hand to Liam’s shoulder. “I think that is the first sane thing I have heard you say.”

Liam tries not to smile. “If we were truly meant to be, she would love me back. I kept telling myself that her love for me would grow over time, but we have known each other since we were kids. She would already love me if it was meant to be.”

“If you need some space away from the castle to try and move on from her, my village will always have an open bed for you. I am certain Louis will say the same. We are all connected now by this journey. I do not intend to forget any of you.” Harry smiles brightly.

The other two nod and they sit in comfortable silence until the sun dips below the horizon.

“Let us wake the others. Zayn will fly us across the water tonight.”

\------------

Finding a location to land was harder than the company thought. Every inch of shore seemed to be crawling with people and multiple boats were lined up along the edge of the land. Once landed and everyone back into a human form, they head towards the crowds to investigate.

“Please! Please you have to take us north! They are coming and they will kill us! Please!”

“I am a simple farmer! I cannot afford your prices!”

“We are going to die!”

Liam frowns and pushes his way towards the front of the crowds. “What has happened? Boy! You there! Explain what has happened.”

A small child, no more than eight, looks terrified at the commanding voice. “Th-the Normans have invaded. They are destroying everything in their path. Our village is fleeing the destruction. They have already taken Londinium. The king… He has been slain. His entire family was declared dead and many villages have fallen in the wake of this tragedy. The knights have all headed north.”

Liam nods and lets the boy go. He looks to his band of friends. “I think England has fallen.”

“Are we just going to head north then?” Harry asks softly. If Londinium had truly been taken, no where in the surrounding area was safe. “Take the road to Cair Daun. We have to go north.”

Louis nods. “Yes. Come north with me. We will stop in Deva and lead your village safely towards mine. We will have to expand, but my village will welcome you all with open arms.”

Niall and Zayn shift awkwardly looking back and forth between the three. “We will accompany you. The more people in Cair Daun means a bigger militia with which to protect the village.”

“Liam?” Louis looks to his friend as he realise he has yet to say anything about their new course of action.

“She is dead. Louis, Sophia is dead. My eldest friend…” Liam does not really know how to feel. He does not love her, that is certain, but he does know that her friendship was possibly one of the greatest he has had. “How will I-”

“We must move.” Zayn says quickly as another mass of people can be seen heading for the boats. “We will take the road to Deva through the mountains. We are not far from the base of the Cambria mountains. Make camp there and I will fly us over them tonight. The invaders would not think to cross the mountains. Many armies go around for fear of dragons and because it is easier than trying to march thousands of men through a rocky terrain.”

Louis nods and grasps tightly at Liam’s shoulder. “Onward.”

\------------

Their hope of finding Deva intact dwindled as they flew over the mountains. From their vantage point, they could see fire burning across the landscape- villages that had once dotted the lush green land below. They could smell the scent of burning wood and flesh even high above the wreckage. Niall seemed queasy off the scent.

“I think we should head for Cair Daun and forget Deva.” Harry whispers to the group.

Louis frowns. “But your village? Your mother and sister and all the people who count on you.”

Harry shakes his head, his curls hitting against his face. “We are too late. Deva has suffered a fate that not even I could protect them from.”

“You do not know that,” Niall speaks up suddenly. It is the first time since their departure from across the sea he has spoken at all. “We might be able to save them still. The fires extend southward but-”

“We can already see Deva from here,” Harry snaps. His voice is tense and hard, almost guttural. He had studied the map and charts of his land for long enough. He knows where his village is in comparison to the mountains and to the others surrounding them. Deva has been the largest village and he can see a large firewall where his home once was. “Please… Let us just continue northward.”

A rumble from below them lets them know that Zayn is trying to convey his sympathy for the lanky boy. The air shifts as the winged beast turns north.

Harry merely pats the scales beneath his hands and draws his elvish cloak tighter around him.

\------------

Louis cannot stand the silence that hangs heavy over their small group. It feels like defeat and that is one thing that Louis will not accept. He looks around the small encampment and tries to think of anything he could say to make everything seem better. “I know that it is not ideal, but my village will welcome you all. I know that at least. I hope my village can become your home as well.”

“I am sure it will.” Liam says softly as he finishes packing up his rucksack. “I do not think we are far from Cair Daun. Maybe half a day’s ride if we limit our stopping from here forward. I am not sure about the rest of you, but a bed to call my own would be fantastic.”

“Of course,” Harry nods. “A bed, a home, anything really.”

Zayn tightens his grip around Niall’s waist and tries his best to hide his giddiness. “I am excited to be near humans again without wanting to kill or eat them. Niall, your people have given me a great gift and I do not know how I will ever repay them.”

“Simple,” Niall shrugs. “You just need to rise up to protect them should the need arise.”

Liam draws his horse to a sudden stop as does Louis as they hear the elf’s voice. “Why are you not speaking in rhyme?”

The blond blushes lightly. He had wondered if anyone had heard him earlier, but they must have been too concerned with Harry’s revelation of his village. “Zayn’s amulet controls his ability to shift, mine is a connection with my conectado in the west. The faerie people deemed my actions and loss equal so I no longer am bound to speak in verse. They also assume that to communicate with the Britons, speaking in verse may be moot.”

Louis laughs lightly. “They must know you are heading to Cair Daun. No one in my village would be able to understand you if you spoke in verse. Although, the ladies would be yours in moments.” He stops as he thinks this through. “You will all probably find a willing wife there. My village does not have many men since the war so we marry young. If you stay there, you will be expected to marry and produce children.”

“Sounds like a good life to me. Then again, I have never known a woman’s touch before except for the gentle hand of my mother when I was but a child.” Harry shrugs from his place behind Louis. He continues talking as they plow forward towards their destination. “Oh to have a woman look at me with a coy smile and gentle gaze. I am most excited to start this phase of human life.”

Liam smiles, leading the way northward. “Perhaps we will all find our Eleanor.”

\------------

They reach the edge of Cair Daun as the sun begins to set. Louis is anxious to see his village and nearly flings Harry from his horse in his haste.

Instead, it is a woman that spots them and runs quickly to their side. “Louis!”

“Felicite!” Louis swings himself from the tall beast and throws the reigns in Harry’s direction as he pulls the girl into a tight embrace. “This is one of my many sisters. She is kind and beautiful and one of the smartest in our village.”

The girl blushes and tucks a dark strand of hair, that matches her brother’s own, behind her ear. “Please. Do not lie to them. Our sister Charlotte is the one you want. She is tall and slender and rather charming. I am merely smart with herbs. That is where my qualifications stop I am afraid.”

Louis fusses over her as the party heads inside the village walls. There were women milling about, cooking and sewing in the streets. It seemed as if the whole village were one family unit. Many cried out in happiness at Louis’ return and ran to give him their well wishes.

“Louis Tomlinson!” A shrill voice catches the attention of everyone.

Turning with a sly smile of his face, Louis looks towards the voice. “Aye, Bri?”

Liam’s eyes widen as he takes in the vision that is Briana. He knew in theory that she was beautiful, but seeing her in person solidifies every praise that Louis had said about her. In her arms she holds a boy no more than a year old. He has blonde hair, like his mother, but his eyes are all Louis’.

“Thought maybe you had run off and left me with Frederick.”

Louis heads to her side and takes his son from her arms and holds him tightly. “Never. I could never leave my son behind.” He pulls her into his side as well and for a moment it is a picture of happiness.

My heavily pregnant woman steps towards Louis as well. “And what about your other wife?”

The crowd of women laugh as Louis sheepishly heads over and kisses Danielle’s forehead. Briana comes to stand with them as well and the three laugh and exchange pleasantries and greetings. Louis does not seem complete though.

“Where is Eleanor?” He asks softly. He does not want to seem ungrateful in this moment with his family.

The two women hazard a look to each other before each are touching him gently. “She did not survive the harvest.”

The entire village seems to grow quiet at their admission. Many women look to the road and a few even start to wipe at their eyes. The two continue on. “She was in the fields working when a neighbouring village attempted to raid our fields. She would not allow them to take what she had gathered and she had called a warning back to us already. They killed her where she stood.”

Harry looks to his friends and everyone knew how much Louis loved Eleanor. He steps forward and places a comforting hand on Louis’ back. “Lou…”

“She is gone… My sacred Eleanor…” Louis needs a moment. He hands Freddie back to Briana and heads towards the edge of the village- towards the fields.

The crowd gathered begins to murmur and soon enough, an older woman stands at the forefront. “Come now. Let us finish welcoming these men into our village and prepare a celebration for the return of my son. He will be fine once he is able to confront her death.”

\------------

Zayn laughs happily as he sits with Felicite and recounts his tales of adventure. Her laugh is infectious and he could listen to it for hours.

The celebration that had been thrown was nothing short of the best the village could do. Bright linens were strung along the streets and fires burned bright making the chill in the air seem nonexistent. The mead flowed freely and music filled the air as the women danced. The few men who Zayn had seen sprinkled among the guests were happy enough to settle and eat whatever was given to them.

A joyous occasion indeed.

“Oh, please! Let us hear a song of your people!” A young woman’s voice rang out as she plopped herself in Niall’s lap. “A song of happiness and celebration!”

 

Niall merely laughed. “My people are not a joyous one. We have joyous occasions, but our music is created from the dark times. If you would like to hear a not so joyous song, I would be more than happy to oblige.”

“Yes,” Johanna- Louis’ mother, as the boys found out- says excitedly. “Your people use to live a bit north from us until the knights forced them out and to the west. Their music was always quite moving and very beautiful. Please indulge us.”

“Of course,” Niall says with a small nods in the woman’s direction. He tries to think of a song that not even his companions had heard.

_“You keep saying that you're alright_  
But I can see it through your fake smile, you're not  
There's a reservoir in your eyes  
That you've been holding back a long time, what's wrong?

__

Darling you don't have to hold it  
You don't have to be afraid  
You can go ahead and unload it  
'Cause you know it'll be okay  
Fire away  
Fire away”

A few of the younger women perk up at the sound of Niall’s voice. They have not had a bard in Cair Daun in a long time and the sound of music seems almost dream like. It is different from the cheering and chants that spill out from homes as families gather together; it is almost like being surrounded by fire and staying warm and safe. They gravitate more towards the blonde.

_“Hold me close but at a distance_  
Thinking that I'll never listen, but I do  
I know sometimes it get confusing  
You might be lost but I ain't losing you 

__

Darling you don't have to hold it  
You don't have to be afraid  
You can go ahead, unload it  
'Cause you know it'll be okay  
Fire away, mmm  
Fire away  
Fire away  
Fire away” 

Liam and Harry try their hardest not to laugh at all of the woman who now seem entranced by their elvish companion. The man had just lost his wife, but would not need to worry about finding a new one here it seemed. They locked eyes with Zayn and the three of them shared a suppressed laugh. Maybe singing was a bad idea.

_“And I will steady your hand_  
When you're losing your grip  
Even if I don't understand  
You can talk to me  
And I will steady your hand  
When you're losing your grip  
And even if I don't understand  
You can talk to me  
Fire away” 

The girls break out into a raucous applause and cheering when Niall finishes his music. The shock on his face is priceless though as he looks over to his friends dying of laughter. “I take that to mean you all enjoyed the song then?”

\------------

“We must keep moving. We have no time to waste.” Liam yells at the rather large group they have managed to acquire.

It had been only a year since their return before Cair Daun fell to the Norman invaders. Louis, who was now a village elder, had pleaded with the people to flee north towards Scotland. Most had refused and wanted to try and fight the invaders. Seeing that the argument was futile, Liam prepared to leave with his family.

He spoke to the others, knowing that they too wanted nothing to do with the invaders. It was a tough moment, but they finally convinced Louis that he too must take his family and leave the village. Once that had been decided, he stepped down as village elder and the position was filled by one of the men who wanted to stay.

Looking over the faces he was leading north, Liam can see the desperation to survive. His own wife, Cheryl, was heavily pregnant and slowing down their progress, but he knows that no one minds as long as they continue to move.

Louis’ family has grown in the time he had returned. Danielle had given birth to a healthy baby boy not long after they had returned and Louis was happy that Frederick now had a brother to grow with. Freddie and Will, as the two demanded to be called, were always laughing and entertaining as best they could, William was even starting to walk without his mother’s help. Briana had become pregnant around the time of William’s birth and had given birth to a pale baby girl. The girl had been so pale and quiet when she was born, the midwife had declared her stillborn. Louis had cried when he heard the news. He was inconsolable and only wanted to hold her for hours. As they began wrapping her in swaddling and preparing to bless the small child for her burial, her eyes flew open and her wails bounced around the stone walls. They named her Mikelle, meaning miracle. Louis rarely lets her out of his sight.

Zayn had found a great companion in Louis’ sister Felicite. Her careful and shy demeanor had taken Zayn by surprise and only encouraged him to pursue her more. She had tried many times to derail him and have him go for Charlotte instead because she thought he would appreciate her looks more, but he persisted. They had now been wed for three months and they were very excited to become pregnant with their first. Zayn was worried about his repressed dragon and possibly passing on his curse to his child, but Niall had told him not to worry- the time of the dragons were coming to an end. The two were in love and desperately wanted a child together, but Liam had told them to wait until they were in Scotland to even try for a baby.

Harry had become the town scribe. His extensive knowledge of how the fields work had helped the village extensively. Their harvest had been quite impressive the past season and Louis hoped that the invaders would see how profitable the town was and not burn it to the ground. Working in the fields had kept Harry pretty busy, but he had found a wife. They had married quickly- their love burning bright and passionate- and soon after giving birth to a lovely, little girl. His wife had died soon after, leaving Harry responsible for this tiny bundle of joy. Carreen- as Harry named his daughter- was quickly put into Danielle’s care so that Harry was able to return to the fields. Now, Harry sat upon his horse with his daughter swaddled tightly and tied tightly to his chest so that she could make the journey safely.

Niall had kept mainly to himself in the year that had passed. He became a sort of bard for the village. He never looked at another woman, wanting to give himself time to grieve over the death of his conectado. He had finally confided that perhaps he was ready to find a new wife when the threat of invasion had become too much. He had not even had time to find a woman before they were all packing to leave. It saddened him, but he figures that maybe he can find a woman in Scotland once they settle there. He wants what his companions have more than anything.

A few other families had followed their warning and journeyed with the five north, but some would stay at a nearby village when the caravan stopped for supplies. Louis’ sisters had all convinced their husbands to heed Liam’s warning, but now only Felicite remained with the caravan. It worried Louis greatly that his family was being torn apart and possibly will never see each other again, but he knows that since they are married he has no say over them any longer. The others try to sympathise, but none can quite understand the turmoil he goes through.

“Is that…?”

“Hadrian’s Wall,” Liam says happily. “Once we pass, we should be safe. I would prefer to head to Edinburgh, but once we pass the wall it is not as imperative to move quickly.”

Louis nods. “To Edinburgh then. As long as we have you leading us, I am sure we will make it safely.”

Niall smiles brightly. “What are we waiting for then? Ride on!”


End file.
